La historia Alternativa de Son Gohan
by Nina de la nieve
Summary: Goku murió en la pelea de Cell. Milk murió en el nacimiento de su segundo hijo. En estos 7 años Gohan a cuidado a Goten como si fuera su padre. Un día Goten se pierde. Gohan contará con la ayuda de 2 chicas para encontrarlo. En esta historia Gohan no fue a Orange Star High School. ¡COMPLETO!
1. Introducción

Disclaimer (No se si es necesario poner esto pero igual lo pongo): Dragon ball z y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son prodiedad de Akira Toriyama

Nota: Es mi primer Fanfic T.T. Perdón si es muy corto, enseguida pongo el Capítulo 1 (Este es el 0)

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

Hace siete años, nuestro héroe (O por lo menos el mío) Son Gokú murió por la explosión de Cell. Ya todos saben lo que pasó después, no es necesario volver a contar la historia

Pero Gokú no fue el único "Son" que murió ¿Quién fue el otro de la familia Son que murió?. Pues no fue Gohan, ni Goten, fue... ¡Milk! La esposa del difunto ya mencionado anteriormente. ¿Que cómo murió?. Aquí les va la respuesta: "En el nacimiento de Goten". Con decir eso creo que ya se dan una idea de lo que pasó, ¿No?. Estas son las últimas palabras que le dijo Milk a su hijo Gohan:

.-Go...han...—Tartamudeaba Milk–

.-Mamá...–

.-Gohan…si yo muero...quiero que cuides muy bien a tu hermano...y...quiero que...lo entrenes así como tu padre y...ese rebelde de Picoro te entrenaron a ti...–

.-¡Mamá no digas eso! Vas a estar bien.–

.-No...Gohan...hasta aquí llegue...te quiero mucho Gohan...por favor cuida muy bien a Goten...–

.-*Snif, snif* ¿¡Mamá?!...¡MAMÁ!


	2. Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde estas Goten? Parte: 1

Disclaimer**:** Dragon ball z no me pertenece

Nota: Acepto Sugerencias, Consejos, Etc

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Es un hermoso día, el sol brilla y las aves cantan, pero lo más importante es que no ha venido ningún enemigo en todo éste tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?. 7 años. 7 años desde la muerte de mis padres. Los extraño demasiado, daría lo que sea por volver a verlos, aunque sea por un solo minuto. En todo éste tiempo he cuidado a Goten, hice lo que mi mamá me pidió antes de...irse. Lo he entrenado bien, junto con el señor Picoro, aprende bastante rápido, muy pronto podrá transformarse en un Super Saiyajin. Y yo, también me he vuelto muy fuerte. No puedo sacar ese día de mi cabeza, el día en el que mi papá murió. Todo fue por mi culpa, si hubiera derrotado a Cell cuando tuve la oportunidad, no hubiera pasado esto y papá seguiría vivo. ¡Yo solo apenas era un niño de 9 años! Pero eso ya es pasado, y no puedo volver al pasado. Bueno, si puedo, si le pido a Bulma que construya una máquina del tiempo, pero... puedo hacer un desastre, y eso es lo que no quiero hacer. Tengo tiempo que no visito a Bulma, quizá mañana lo haga, así Goten jugará con Trunks. La última vez que los visitamos fue cuando Goten tenía 2 años, dudo mucho que se acuerde de Trunks. En todo este tiempo he vivido en la Montaña Paoz con Goten. A veces venía mi abuelo o el señor Picoro.

Mmmm... Tengo hambre, voy a ir a pescar un pez, llamare a Goten para que me acompañe. Llegamos hasta un río y nos sentamos.

.-¡Oye, hermano!¡Hoy parece que será un buen día!.—

.-Así es. Ojalá no llueva, porque ya lavé la ropa y no quiero que se moje.—Dijo Gohan mientras pescaba un pez. "Ya paresco mi mamá" pensó

.-Oye... hermano...-

.-¿Mmm? ¿Qué pasa Goten?.-

.-Siempre me he preguntado por qué tengo cola, he visto que las demás personas no tienen. Y tu tampoco.-

.-¿Sólo era eso?—"Es cierto, nunca le he dicho sobre los Saiyajins, pero algún día le diré" Pensó Gohan mientras agarraba el pez que había pescado

.-Si. Y también quiero saber quién es mi papá y mi mamá, siempre te pregunto y jamás me dices.—

.-Goten... Es muy difícil de explicar. Pero algún día te lo diré—"Si, es cierto. Tampoco le he dicho eso. 'Que buen hermano soy' "

.-Mmm... Está bien...-

.-¡Oye! No te pongas triste. Tu mismo lo dijiste, hoy será un buen día. ¡Tienes que aprovecharlo al máximo!.—

.-Si es cierto —Pone su mano detrás de la cabeza y sonríe, como hacía Gokú— ¡Oye, y cuando terminemos de comer! ¿Me puedes comprar un helado?.-

.-Jajajaja. Está bien, después de comer te comprare un helado— "¿Un helado? Si son como nueve" Pensó

Fuimos a buscar ramas y con una bola de Ki prendimos el fuego. Podría cocinarlo en la casa, pero prefiero comer hoy al aire libre. Terminamos de comer y fuimos a la ciudad por "El helado" de Goten

Le dije a Goten que amarrara su cola en su cintura, tal como hacía Vegeta antes de que Yajirobe se la cortara. Así las demás personas no harán pregunta como... ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una cola? ¡¿Ese niño tiene una cola?!. Llame a la Nube Voladora y le dije que nos llevara a la Capital del Oeste. Aterrizamos en un lugar donde nadie nos pueda ver y fuimos a la heladería.

.-¿Qué sabor quieres?–

.-¡De chocolate! ¡De chocolate! —Dijo Goten saltando

Mientras pedía los helados, me dí cuenta de que Goten miraba algo. No se qué era, y tampoco le dí importancia, quizá este viendo a algún perro, a Goten le gustan mucho los animales. Me acuerdo de "Gran Dragón" ¿Dónde estará él en estos momentos?. Terminamos de comer nuestros helados y fuimos a caminar un rato.

.-Sabes Gohan, hace un momento ví a un niño con cabello lila y a un señor con ropa graciosa.–

.-Mmmm...—"Haber, el niño de cabello lila es obvio que es Trunks. Y el de ropa graciosa...¿Será Vegeta?" Pensó

Siento un pequeño Ki siguiéndonos, me volteo y veo a un hombre con pistola

.-¡Denme todo el dinero o los mato!—Dijo el hombre

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde estas Goten? Parte: 2

Disclaimer: Dragon ball z y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen

-Trataré de poner los capítulos los más pronto posible

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: **

.-¡Denme todo el dinero o los mato! —Dijo el hombre

Hay gente observándonos. No veo a ningún policía cerca. ¡Maldición! No quería llamar la atención, pero no tengo otra alternativa...

.-¡Vamos!¿¡Qué esperas!? No tengo todo el d...—Gohan desapareció y reapareció atras del hombre— ¡Ah!

.-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no ibas a matarme?— Gohan le dió un golpe en la nuca y quedó inconsciente. Voltea a todos lados para ver si aún hay personas cerca—"Al parecer se asustaron y huyeron"

.-¿Qué vas a hacer con él, hermano?

.-Mmmm... ¡Ya se! Goten, ¿No tienes un marcador?

Al hombre le dibujamos círculos, rayas, y un bigote en la cara

.-Jajajajaja— Se ríe Goten mientras señala al hombre

.-Eso es para que aprenda a no robarle a las personas— Gohan agarró el arma que tenía el hombre y la destrozó con una sola mano— Bueno Goten, vámonos a casa, ya casi es de noche

.-¡Si!

AL OTRO DÍA...

¡Qué bien dormí! Goten aún sigue dormido. Iré a hacer el desayuno y después lo despierto.

.-¡Goten! Es hora de levantarse

.-Cinco minutos más...

.-Si no te levantas se te va a enfriar el desayun...—Antes de que Gohan terminara de hablar, Goten ya había ido directamente a sentarse en la mesa

.-—Suspiro— Por lo menos ya se como hacer que se levante—

.-Gohan, ¿Podemos ir a la Capital del Oeste otra vez?— Decía Goten mientras comía sus Hot Cakes, pero enverdad decía algo así como: ¿Momemos id a da capipad ded oedpe ota ved?

.-¿Ah? ¿Pero para qué quieres ir?

.-¡Porfaaaa! Es que casi nunca vamos— Goten puso una carita de perrito triste— ¡Quiero ir al parque de diversiones!

.-Está bien, pero después vamos a entrenar

.-¡Si!

Después que desayunamos, fuimos a Capital del Oeste. Hoy, creo que visitaré a Bulma, de veras que tengo mucho tiempo sin visitarla.

Caminamos un rato, el parque de diversiones está algo lejos. En el camino, nos encontramos muchísima gente reunida y no se podía ver mucho. Tal vez sea por las elecciones para el nuevo Alcalde o Presidente. Agarré a Goten de la mano y caminamos hacía ese montón de personas, tengo algo de curiosidad por saber qué es. Caminamos un poco más, solamente veré qué es y después nos vamos al parque. Siento que Goten se suelta de mi mano. Bajo la mirada y ya no lo veo.

.-¡GOTEN! ¡GOTEN!—"Maldición Goten ¿Dónde estas?"—¡GOTEN!¿¡ME ESCUCHAS!?—"Y todo por mi maldita curiosidad" pensó

Trato de rastrear su Ki... ¿Pero qué...? No siento el Ki de Goten

.-¡GOHAN! Hermano, ¿Dónde estás?—

NARRADOR: Se separaron. No sabía dónde estaban. Nisiquiera rastreando el Ki. Goten logró salir de la multitud y se sentó en un banco a esperar a su hermano. El también trato de rastrear su Ki, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo.

— —

.-"Gohan ¿Por qué no vienes? Ya llevo mucho tiempo esperando"—Pensaba Goten. Aún seguía sentado en el banco

.-¡Oye! ¡Niño!—Decía un niño peli-lila caminando hacía donde está Goten sentado

.-¿Umm?

.-¿Qué haces aquí solo?

.-Estaba esperando a mi hermano Gohan, pero aún no viene

.-Soy Trunks ¿Cómo te llamas?

.-Goten

.-Oye Goten, que tal si vienes a mi casa, de seguro tienes hambre, y mañana podemos buscar a tu hermano...Mmm...¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

.-Gohan

.-Claro, entonces ¿Vienes?

.-¡Suena genial! ¿Qué tal si nos vamos volando!— Goten despego unos centímetros del suelo

.-¡Wow! ¡Tu también sabes volar!

.-Si. Mi hermano Gohan me enseñó a volar

.-¡Genial! Ven, sígueme— Trunks se fue volando hacia su casa

.-¡Si!—Dijo Goten y fue a perseguirlo

Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp. se escuchaban unos gritos:

.-¡BULMA! —Gritaba Vegeta— ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL MOCOSO!

.-¡NO ME GRITES!—Le contesta Bulma— PENSÉ QUE TRUNKS ESTABA CONTIGO

.-¡PUES NO ESTÁ! Ya verá ese chiquillo por faltar a su entrenamiento

En el cielo se ven dos pequeños puntos aterrizando en Capsule Corp. Cuando aterrizaron, Trunks fue a abrir la puerta cuando...

.-¡TRUNKS! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? ¡Faltaste a tu entrenamiento!

.-Ah... Pues... Yo...—"¿Qué le digo?¿¡Qué le digo!?"— Emm... Padre, ¿Se puede quedar un amigo a dormir aquí esta noche?—"Que se le olvide. Que se le olvide"—

.-¿Mmm? ¿Un amigo? ¿Es acaso ese idiota de Yamcha?

.-No

.-Entonces si puede. De todas formas preguntale a tu madre— Dijo Vegeta y se fue

.—Suspiro—"Me salvé"

Goten estaba oculto atrás de un arbusto cerca de la puerta

.-Trunks, ¿Ese es tu papá?

.-Si

.-Tu papá me da miedo

.-A mi también—Dijo mientras entraban a la casa.

Trunks fue al laboratorio de Bulma. Bulma estaba muy concentrada arreglando una máquina.

.-Mamá, ¿Se puede quedar un amigo a dormir esta noche?

.-¿Es Yamcha?

.-No—"¿Qué tienen contra Yamcha?"

.-Está bien, pero solo esta noche— Bulma seguía muy concentrada en la máquina, ni siquiera volteó a ver quién era el "Amigo"

.-¡Siiii!— Decían Goten y Trunks al unísono

.-Ven Goten, quiero que veas mis juguetes

.-¡Sí!— Los dos fueron a la habitación de Trunks

.-Si, vayan —Bulma tomaba un poco de café cuando...—¿¡DIJO GOTEN!? — Escupió el café

— —

Me senté en un banco, con la mirada hacia el piso. Llevo horas buscando a Goten ¿Por qué no puedo sentir su Ki? Nunca antes había pasado. Escucho unos pasos... Vienen hacia mí. Levanto la mirada para ver quién es. Son dos chicas, tal vez de mi edad. Las dos tienen ojos azules. Una es rubia y la otra es pelinegra.

.-¿Te pasó algo?— Pregunta la rubia

.-No, no es nada— Responde Gohan

.-¿Estás seguro? Tienes cara de estar preocupado ¿Se te perdió algo?

.-No algo, si no alguien. Mi hermanito menor Goten se perdió y llevo horas buscándolo

.-¿Qué tal si te ayudamos a buscarlo?—Preguntaba la rubia, hasta que su amiga pelinegra interrumpió la conversación

.-Oye Ireza ¿Qué crees que haces? Es un desconocido— Le susurraba la pelinegra a Ireza

.-Cálmate Videl, nada más lo ayudaremos en eso. Además, parece una buena persona.

.—Suspiro—Está bien. Pero recuerda que te lo advertí

.-¿Saben qué? Desde aquí se escuchaban sus susurros— Dijo Gohan

.-Eh...Entonces ¿Aceptas nuestra ayuda?— Dijo Ireza

.-Si. Pero les advierto, será difícil encontrarlo— Decía Gohan mientras se levantaba de el banco en el que estaba sentado

.-No importa. ¿Qué tal si vienes con nosotras a la casa de Videl, queda muy lejos, pero podemos ir en nuestro helicóptero ¿Qué dices?

.-Muy bien. Por cierto, yo soy Gohan

.-Yo Videl

.-Y yo Ireza. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!—Dijo y sacó una cápsula que adentro tiene...¡Un helicóptero!

Ahora los 3 en vez de buscar las esferas del dragón, buscarán a un niño, llamado Son Goten, que su cabello tiene 7 puntas (Mal chiste, pero si se dan cuenta el cabello de Gokú y de Goten tiene 7 puntas)

* * *

En el próximo capítulo _**TAL VEZ**_ ponga a Grán Dragón =D

Estoy pensando el final de este Fic, aún no se como terminarlo. Así que...

**PREGUNTA PARA LOS LECTORES:** ¿Les gustaría que Gohan viajara en el tiempo? ¿O que Gokú aparesca en este Fic? ¿O alguna otra cosa? ¡Denme ideas! .!


	4. Capítulo 3: Nuevas y viejas amistades

**Disclaimer: Dragon ball z no me pertenece es propiedad de Akira Toriyama**

Por cierto, a Gran Dragón lo puse como un adulto

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

EN CAPSULE CORP. :

Goten y Trunks jugaban con autos de juguete en la habitación de éste último. Vegeta tomaba una bebida energética en la cocina. Y Bulma aún seguía preguntándose si lo que dijo su hijo fue "Goten". Bulma fue a buscar a "Su amado esposo", para aclarar sus dudas.

.-Vegeta

.-¿Qué quieres mujer?— Decía mientras tomaba su bebida

.-¿Tu sabes quién es el "Amigo" que dice Trunks?

.-...No

.-¡Pero si tú fuiste quien abrió la puerta!

.-El "Amigo" estaba escondido. No sé quién era, pero pude sentir que tiene un gran Ki. Deberías ver quién es— Dijo y se fue de la cocina

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE TRUNKS:

.-"Runnnnn"—Hacía Goten mientras jugaba con el auto de juguete

.-Oye Goten, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

.-Si dime. "Runnn"

.-¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu cintura?

.-Una cola—Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo— "Runnn"

.-¿Una cola?

.-Si. Mira—Dijo y desenrolló su cola

.-...Qué raro...

.-¿La cola?

.-No...¡Bueno eso también! Pero...Es que me parece que ya te había visto antes... ¿Pero en dónde?...

"Entra Bulma a la habitación"

.-Trunks, dijiste que tu amigo se llama Goten ¿No?— Dijo Bulma

.-Si así se llama ¿Por qué?

.-Goten, ¿Dónde está tu hermano Gohan?— Se dirigió hacía Goten

.-¿¡Lo conoce!?

.-Si. Cuando eras un bebé, Gohan a veces venía para acá y tu jugabas con Trunks

.-Oiga, señora...

.-Solo llámame Bulma ¿Si?

.-Si. Bulma, no sé dónde está mi hermano

.-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Que acaso ustedes no pueden sentir el Ki y todo eso?

.-Bueno lo que pasó fue...

_Gohan y yo íbamos al parque de diversiones. Pero habían muuuchas personas, y no nos dejaban ver el camino. Y Gohan me agarró la mano y nos metimos en medio de toooodas esas personas. Entonces había un señor. Era de un aspecto muy raro. Tenía la piel de color lila y cabello estilo mohicano de color blanco. Luego el señor me habló: _

_.-Hola niño, yo soy Shin ¿Cómo te llamas? _

_.-Soy Goten. Sabe, señor Shin, yo no debería hablar con extraños _

_.-Entonces si no hablas con extraños, ¿Cómo harás nuevos amigos? _

_.-Mmm… Supongo que tiene razón _

_.-Muy bien, entonces mucho gusto —Dijo Shin para luego extenderle la mano a Goten _

_.-¡Mucho gusto! —Dijo. Pero en el momento que le dio la mano, Goten sintió como si hubiera sido electrocutado y la soltó inmediatamente, y con la otra mano empezó a soplar la mano anteriormente ''Electrocutada'' — ¡Ay! ¡Ay! Duele ¿Qué me hizo, señor Shin? — No hubo respuesta — ¿Señor Shin? — Sube la mirada y no ve a ''Shin'' ni a Gohan. _

_Y entonces, intenté rastrear el Ki de Gohan, pero no pude sentir nada _

_.-¡GOHAN! Hermano, ¿Dónde estás? _

.-Después, conocí a Trunks y… Aquí estoy

.-Mmm... Ya veo. Tal vez esté en su casa, voy a llamarlo para que sepa que estás aquí—Dijo y se fue de la habitación

.-¡Ves Goten! ¡Sabía que te había visto antes!

.-Si. Tenías razón

EN LA MANSIÓN SATAN:

.-Saben, cuando dijeron "Casa de Videl" no pensé que sería una mansión—Dijo Gohan

.-Soy la hija de Míster Satan ¿Qué esperabas?

.-¿¡ERES LA HIJA DE MÍSTER SATAN!?

.-Si, lo soy. ¿Algún problema?—Dijo Videl mientras lo observaba con una mirada asesina

.-¡NO!, ¡N-No!, ¡N-Ningún Problema! E-Es que no sabía que Míster Satan tenía una hija ¡S-solo era eso!—

Entraron a "La casa" y fueron a la habitación de Videl. A continuación se sentaron en unas sillas "Puff" que habían allí (Si no saben cuáles son, busquen por Google)

.-¿No tienes alguna foto de tu hermano?—Pregunta Iresa a Gohan

.-No. Pero tratare de describirlo. A ver... Es más o menos de esta altura —Pone su mano en el aire— Mmm... Sus ojos y cabello son negros... Y lleva puesto un Gi naranja con un Obi negro. ¿No lo han visto, verdad?— Ambas negaron con la cabeza

.-¿Cómo se perdió?— Pregunta Videl

.-Bueno, lo que pasó fue... (Gohan contó lo sucedido, obviamente exceptuando la parte en que no siente su Ki) ...Y ahora ya no lo encuentro— Mientras Gohan hablaba, Videl anotaba todo lo que decía en una libreta

.-¿No le has dicho a la policía?—Pregunta Iresa

.-Dudo mucho que lo encuentren

.-"Ejem" Yo trabajo con la policía—Dice Videl

.-¿Enserio?

.-Si

.-¿No es muy peligroso para ti?

.-¿Qué quieres decir?

.-Bueno... Alguien te puede disparar con un arma y herirte

.-Si me rompen un brazo o una pierna no es tu problema

.-Yo solo digo...

EN CAPSULE CORP.

Bulma volvía a la habitación de Trunks después de haber llamado a Gohan unas 400 veces más o menos, obviamente sin que nadie le contestara

.-Ya llamé a Gohan. Parece que no está en su casa —Suspiro— ¿Dónde está Trunks?

.-En el baño. Oye Bulma... ¿Tú sabes quién es mi papá?

.-¡Claro! Lo conozco desde que él era un niño. Recuerdo cuando buscábamos las Esferas del Dragón—Decía Bulma nostálgica— Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo

.-¿Quién es él?

.-¿¡Qué acaso no lo sabes!?

.—Negó con la cabeza— Gohan nunca me lo ha dicho

.-¡Oh! Bueno... Tu papá se llamaba Gokú

.-¿¡Gokú!?

.-Si ¿Por qué?

.-Gohan en las noches me contaba historias sobre él. Me decía que él fue quien derrotó a Freezer, y también me dijo sobre Cell... Pero hay una parte en sus historias que no me gusta

.-¿Cual es?

.-En la que Gokú muere

.-A nadie le gustó esa parte

.-Entonces si mi papá es Gokú. ¿Mi mamá es Milk, no? Gohan me dijo que ella era la esposa de Gokú

.-Si. En eso tienes razón

.-¡Gracias, Bulma!—''Mi papi era Gokú ¿Por qué Gohan no me lo dijo?" Pensó

.—Sonríe—No hay de que

EN LA MANSIÓN SATAN:

.-Ya casi es de noche. Debería irme—Dijo Gohan

.-¿Sin comer? Quedate a comer y después te vas ¿Si?—Dijo Iresa

.-No importa, no tengo hambre...—El estómago de Gohan hizo un fuerte sonido—

.-Yo diría que si tienes—Dijo Videl

.—Suspiro—Está bien. Me quedaré a comer

Fueron al comedor y esperaron a que los sirvientes traigan la comida. Sirvientes iban y venían con más comida para Gohan. Videl e Iresa tenían sus ojos muy abiertos al ver todo lo que éste se había comido.

.-¡Ahhh! ¡Ya estoy lleno! Gracias por la comida

.-¿¡Cómo puedes comer tanto!?—Pregunta Videl

.-Lo heredé de mi papá

.-Oye Gohan, ¿Dónde vives?—Pregunta Iresa

.-Muy lejos en la Montaña Paoz

.-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡TAN LEJOS!?— Dijeron las dos

.-Si. Bueno, ahora si me voy. ¡Adiós Videl! ¡Adiós Iresa!

.-¿No quieres que te lleve?

.-¡No! No hace falta ¡Adiós!— Caminó un poco y cuando no estaba a la vista se fue volando a su casa

.-Videl ¿No crees que Gohan es lindo?

.-¿¡Por qué me preguntas eso!?

.-Pero, ¿Verdad que es lindo?

.-Mmm, si, tal vez

.-¿Te gusta Gohan?

.-¿¡PERO QUE DICES!?

.-Jajaja. Solo era bromeando. Jajaja

**AL OTRO DÍA**

EN MONTAÑA PAOZ:

Salgo de la casa a caminar. Veo algo en el cielo. Es un... ¿Dragón? Un enorme Dragón lila ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso ese dragón sera...?. El dragón aterriza cerca de mí. Es un poco más alto que yo. Algo me dice que si es él

.-Hola, Gohan. Cuanto tiempo

.-¿Eres tu Gran Dragón?

.-Si. Soy yo

.-Tengo mucho tiempo sin verte ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

.-Esa es una historia algo larga. Veras, de donde yo vengo hay muchos más dragones, unos son rojos, otros azules, verdes, amarillos, etc. Y todos, cuando lleguemos a cierta edad, debemos aprender a usar Ki para protegernos por nuestra cuenta. Pero solo aprendendemos a controlarlo un 40%. Mi abuelo, es un experto controlando el Ki, y le pedí que me enseñara a hacerlo. Me dijo que tardaría 10 años en poder controlarlo al 100%. Y desde entonces, he estado entrenando con él. Por eso no he venido a visitarte

.-Vaya, no sabía que los dragones también podían hacer eso. Entonces si te enseño a hacer un Kame-hame-ha...

.-Lo haría con la boca y no con las manos

.-Y aún no han pasado esos 10 años ¿Cierto?

.-Así es. Le pedí permiso a mi abuelo para poder venir a visitarte. Pero no te preocupes, ya falta poco.

. —Suspiro— Y yo que quería que te quedaras más tiempo

.-Sube a mi lomo

.-¿Uh?

.-Anda, hazlo

.-Está bien—Dijo y se subió al lomo de Gran Dragón

.-Agárrate fuerte—Dijo y empezó a volar

.-¿Eh? ¡Ahhh!—Gohan casi se cae—Oh... Jeje, esto me trae muchos recuerdos—Decía mientras volaba con Gran Dragón, en su lomo

.-Te extrañé mucho, Gohan

.-Yo también, Gran Dragón

Después de volar y hablar un rato, Gran Dragón dejó a Gohan en el suelo y se despidió para regresar a su hogar

.—Gohan se despedía moviendo la mano de un lado al otro, mientras veía a Gran Dragón irse volando— "Adios, dragoncito"

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! =D Y disculpa la demora


	5. Capítulo 4: Te encontré

**Disclaimer: Dbz no me pertenece**

****Hola! No tenía Internet D= ¡Que horror!

* * *

**EN CAPSULE CORP.**

.-¡TRUNKS! —Gritaba Vegeta mientras buscaba al peli-lila— _"¿Ahora donde se metió el mocoso?"_

_"Pasan Goten y Trunks corriendo por al frente de Vegeta"_

_.-_¡No me atrapas! ¡No me atrapas! —Decía Trunks corriendo (Sin ver a donde iba) mientras Goten lo perseguía, hasta que tropezó con el Príncipe de los Saiyajins

.-¡Ajá! ¡Aquí estas! Te vienes ahorita mismo a entrenar—Dijo Vegeta

.-¡Pero papaaaá…!

.-¡NADA! Te vienes—Decía mientras arrastraba a Trunks hacía la Capsula de Gravedad—

.-Trunks, ¿Me dejas jugar con tus juguetes? —Preguntaba Goten

.- ¡Goteeen…!—Pedía ayuda el peli-lila, hasta que ya no estaba a la vista y no se escuchaba

.-**…** ¿Eso es un sí?

**EN LA MONTAÑA PAOZ:** (Una hora después de la visita de Gran Dragón)

"_Ding, Dong_" — Suena el timbre en la casa de los Son — "_Ding, Dong_"

.-¡Ya voy! — Decía Gohan mientras corría hacía la puerta— "¿Quién será?" —Abre la puerta y ve a cierta peli-negra

.-¡Hola, Videl!

.-Hola Gohan— Dijo Videl

.-¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Gohan

.-Bueno, Iresa y yo fuimos a Capital del Oeste y le preguntamos a varias personas si vieron al niño que tú nos describiste, y cuando ya nos dábamos por vencidas, una señora nos dijo que vio a ese niño en Capsule Corp. —Explicó

_.-"¡Claro!, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?"_ Pensó — ¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces vamos para allá!

.-Ah, pero… Tenemos que ir en auto

.-¿Por qué? ¿Y qué pasó con el helicóptero?

.-No traje conmigo esa capsula— Dijo Videl

. —Suspiro— Está bien, entonces vamos en auto

Se subieron al auto y fueron para Capsule Corp. En el asiento del piloto estaba Videl y en el de copiloto estaba Gohan

.-Oye Videl, ¿Cómo sabías que vivía ahí? — Preguntó Gohan

.-No hay muchas casas en la Montaña Paoz ¿Sabes?

.-Otra pregunta ¿Dónde está Iresa?

.-Está en Ciudad Satan, dijo que iba a comprar unas cosas

Llegaron a Capsule Corp. Gohan tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran. La que abrió la puerta fue la dueña de la corporación.

.- ¿Gohan?

.- ¡Hola Bulma!

.- ¡Cuánto has crecido!

.-Jeje. Si. ¿Está Goten aquí?

.-Si, ven pasa

Entraron a la Corporación

.-¿Conoces a la dueña de la corporación? —Susurró Videl

.-Si, ella era una gran amiga de mi papá— Susurró Gohan

.-¿Era?

.-Te lo explicaré después

.-¡Goten! Mira quien está aquí — Llamaba Bulma

.-¿Quién?¿Quien? —Decía Goten mientras corría hasta donde está Bulma. Se paró cuando vio a…—¡GOHAN! —Dijo y fue a abrazarlo—¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó refiriéndose a Videl

.-Es Videl. Ella y su amiga Iresa me ayudaron a encontrarte

.-Mucho gusto Videl, ¡Yo soy Goten! Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano

.-No hay de que—Respondió Videl

.-Gohan, ¿Tu sabes por qué no puedo sentir tu ki?

.-Yo tampoco siento el tuyo, puedo sentir el de los demás, pero el tuyo no

.-Mmm… Tal vez el señor Shin tenga algo que ver con esto

.-¿El señor Shin?

.-Si. Lo conocí unos minutos antes de no sentir tu Ki

.-Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

.-El señor Shin me extendió su mano. Y yo la tomé. Desde ese momento ya no sentí nada

.-¡UN MOMENTO! —Grito Videl— ¿¡De que tanto hablan con eso del ''KI''!? ¿Qué es esa cosa?

.-Bueno eso es… Mmm… ¿Cómo te lo explico…?

.-Es esto—Dijo Goten e hizo una esfera de Ki en su mano

.-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué eso?

.-Eso es el Ki. El Ki es la energía vital interna que posee todo ser vivo—Explicó Gohan—

.-Eso significa que… ¿Yo también puedo hacer eso?

.-Bueno… Si

.-Muy bien, entonces tendrás que enseñarme a hacerlo

.-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

.-Es injusto que tú puedas hacer eso y yo no

. —Suspiro—Está bien, te enseñaré a hacerlo—Dijo rindiéndose—Oye Bulma, ¿Dónde están Vegeta y Trunks?

.-Están entrenando en la Capsula de gravedad.

.-Bueno, te visitaré otro día, tengo unas cosas que hacer…— De repente, se escucha la voz de alguien familiar

.- ¿Hola? ¿Me escuchan? — Todos se sorprenden por escuchar esa voz

.- ¿Eres tú, papá? —Pregunta Gohan

Gokú les informó que vendrá un día a la Tierra. Ese día será el 25º Torneo de las Artes Marciales. En el momento que hablo, Vegeta y Trunks ya habían vuelto de entrenar. Gohan volvería a ver a su padre y tendría la oportunidad de presentárselo a Goten. Bulma estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo, quien la acompaño en su aventura para buscar las Esferas Mágicas. Y hasta Vegeta, estaba contento (Pero no lo mostraba por su orgullo) de volver a ver a su eterno rival.

Bulma fue a llamar a Kame House para informarles de lo que dijo Gokú

EN KAME HOUSE:

Krillin y Tortuga de Mar jugaban cartas

.-Mmm… ¿Tienes…? ¿Siete? —Preguntó Krillin

.-Ve a pescar. —Contesta

Suena el teléfono _"¡Riiiing! ¡Riiiing!"_

.-¡Ya voy! —Dice el Maestro Roshi corriendo hacía el teléfono— ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? ... … ¡Oh, Bulma! ¿Cómo estás? ... … ¿Qué dices? ... … ¿¡De verdad!? ... … Mmm… Ya veo ... … Muy bien. Adiós— Llamada finalizada

.-¿Quién era Maestro Roshi? —Pregunta Krillin

.-Era Bulma

.-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué dijo?

.-Gokú… Gokú vendrá un día a la Tierra

.-¿¡Enserio!?

. —Roshi asintió—El día del Torneo de las Artes Marciales

.- ¡Eso es genial!

EN CASA DE YAMCHA:

Yamcha estaba descansando un rato, hasta que sonó su celular y se despertó de golpe

¿Hola? ¿Bulma? ... … —Se cae de la cama— ¿¡GOKÚ VENDRÁ!?

EN EL TEMPLO DE KAMI-SAMA

.-A ver, a ver. Repíteme de nuevo por qué compraste un teléfono—Dijo Picoro

.-Mucha gente usa de esos, y yo también debería usar uno ¿No? —Dijo Dendé

.-Pero Dende… ¡Se supone que eres Kami-Sama! ¡No es necesario que USEs telÉfono!

.-Si pero… — Suena el teléfono "¡Riiiing! ¡Riiiing!" — "¡Riiiing! ¡Riiiing!" —

.- … ¿Qué acaso nos vas a contestar?

.-¡Ah! ¡Claro! — Agarra el teléfono— ¿Hola? ... … ¿Gokú? ... … ¡Vaya, que sorpresa! ... … Está bien le diré. ¡Adiós! — Llamada finalizada

.-¿Quién era? —Pregunta Picoro

.-Bulma. Dice que Gokú vendrá un día a la Tierra para pelear en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales

.-¿¡Gokú dices!?

_Así es, Gokú vendrá al Mundo de los Vivos por un día. ¿Qué pasará? ¡Ni siquiera yo lo sé!_

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer! _


	6. Capítulo 5: Gokú y Milk

**DISCLAIMER: **DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA

* * *

**ESTO PASÓ ANTES DE QUE GOKÚ AVISARA DE QUE VENDRÁ UN DÍA A LA TIERRA:**

En algún lugar del "Mundo de los Muertos" se encontraban 2 individuos hablando. Uno de ellos era un Saiyajin, de cabello negro y alborotado. El otro era un ser azul regordete con antenas y gafas.

.-Muy pronto será el día del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, ¿Piensas ir, Gokú? —Preguntó Kaio-sama del Norte

.- ¡Claro! ¡Me gustaría ir! Quiero volver a verlos a todos y ver que tan fuertes se han hecho—Respondió Gokú energéticamente

.-Deberías avisarles, pon tu mano en mi hombro y…—Kaio-sama no terminó de decir la frase

.-Espera, aún no. Tengo algo que hacer primero—Gokú puso sus dedos en la frente y uso la teletransportación, dejando solo a Kaio-sama

.-Gokú… —Hubo un silencio —Se nota que la quieres mucho, y no quieres dejarla sola. Seguro fuiste a avisarle que no la visitaras un día y no quieres que se preocupe. Me acuerdo de cuando…

**HACE VARIOS AñOS:**

_Bubbles, Gregory, Kaio-Sama y Gokú estaban sentados en una mesa para ver unos regalos hechos por Uranai Baba. Este último se encontraba sentado con la silla al revés y con los brazos recostados en el respaldo de esta. Gokú estaba pensativo. ¿En qué estaría pensando nuestro héroe?_

_.- ¡Vaya! ¡Unas cartas y una Tv! Ahora si ya tenemos para entretenernos—El mono y la luciérnaga asintieron—Oye Gokú, ¿Quieres jugar?_

_. —Hubo un silencio—No, gracias. No tengo ganas_

_.-Si es porque no sabes cómo se juega..._

_.-No tengo ganas de jugar, Kaio-Sama—Repite_

_.-Está bien, si tu lo dices—Kaio-Sama empezó a sacar las cartas de su empaque. Hubo otro silencio, hasta que Gokú se levantó de su silla_

_.- ¿A dónde vas?_

_.-Voy a pedirle a EnmaDaio-Sama que me deje entrar al Paraíso_

_.- ¿Al Paraíso? ¿Tan mala compañía hago como para querer irte al Paraíso?_

_.-No es eso. Quiero visitar a una persona—Dijo Gokú _

_.-Mmm...Bueno—Reparte las cartas—Pero no te tardes mucho _

_.-De acuerdo— Puso sus dedos en la frente y uso la teletransportación_

_Enmadaio-sama estaba como siempre en su gran escritorio. Trabajando._

_. —Suspiro—Me hacen falta vacaciones. Tengo que buscar un remplazo _

_.- ¡Hola Enmadaio-Sama! —Dijo Gokú apareciendo al frente de éste _

_.- ¡Ah! — Enma se asustó— Gokú ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Mira esa larga fila de allá—Dijo señalando la fila que parecía infinita, y de alguna forma lo era—_

_.- Enmadaio-sama, quiero que me dejes entrar al Paraíso_

_.-Mmm… —"Si, lo dejaré entrar y… ¡Un momento! ¡Tengo una idea! " Pensó—Está bien. Te dejare entrar solo si tomas mi puesto por… Seis meses —"Esta es mi oportunidad para tener vacaciones ¡Sí!"_

_.- ¡Muy bien! ¿Cuándo empiezo?_

_.-Mmm... ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?—Sugirió _

_.-Está bien... Y ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_.-Escucha con atención; debes enviar a las almas al Paraíso o al Infierno dependiendo de las acciones que haya hecho en su vida—Explicó _

_.-Y ¿Cómo sabré a donde va cada alma?_

_. —Agarra un enorme libro—Aquí te dirá todo lo que necesites. Lo dejaré aquí abierto en el escritorio—Y eso mismo hizo—… ¿Entendiste? —Preguntó y el Saiyajin asintió con la cabeza. Enma se levanta de su silla — ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, también habrán almas que reencarnen. ¡Buena suerte!_

**_...Diez minutos más tarde..._**

_EnmaDaio-Sama tenía puesto una camisa de playa con flores, un short, unas gafas de sol y una enorme maleta que pareciera estallar de tanta ropa._

_.- ¡Ya está todo listo! ¡Vacaciones, allá voy! Pero antes, iré a verificar si Gokú está trabajando bien—Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sorprendió por lo que vio— ¡Por Kami-Sama!, ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?— Habían muchas almas quejándose_

_.-A ver, entonces tú vas al Infierno—Le decía Gokú a otra alma_

_.- ¡No, No, No! Yo voy al paraíso _

_.-Pero aquí dice que fuiste malo, y eso significa que vas al Infierno _

_.-Debe haber un error_

_.-No creo _

_.- __**¡ENVIALO A DONDE SEA!**__—Decían las demás almas_

_.-Gokú...—Dijo Enma que aún seguía sorprendido_

_.- ¡Ah!¡, ¡Hola EnmaDaio-Sama!_

_.-"Parece que no tendré vacaciones..."—Pensó_

_Enma se fue a poner su ropa de trabajo y regresó a su escritorio _

_.-Entonces ¿Me dejas entrar al Paraíso? _

_.-Si. Si. Es la puerta de allá—Decía señalando una gran puerta y en la cara de este con lagrimas falsas_

_.- ¡Gracias! _

_.-Ni lo menciones..._

_Gokú caminó hacía la gran puerta. Giró la manija y entró. Al principio no se podía ver nada hasta que su vista se aclaró y vio un hermoso paisaje. Este quedó sorprendido por la vista del lugar. Era un lugar precioso, hay muchos árboles y diferentes tipos de plantas. Caminó un poco para ver mejor el panorama. Después de admirar el lugar, se puso en marcha para buscar a "Esa persona". Trató de sentir "Su Ki", pero al parecer aquí era un poco más difícil poder rastrearlo._

_.- ¿Y ahora como la encontraré? —Se preguntaba él mismo. Caminó un poco más. El Saiyajin escucho la voz de alguien. Giró la cabeza a todos lados en busca de la persona que hace ese sonido. En un momento vio a un mujer peli-negra—"Creo que es ella" Pensó y camino hacia allá— ¿Eres tú, Milk? —Gritó_

_.- ¿Gokú? —La peli-negra se volteó— ¡Gokú! —Dijo y corrió a abrazarlo lo más fuerte posible_

_.-Jeje ¡Hola, Milk! Sabes, te extrañé mucho —Milk empezó a… ¿Llorar? — ¿Uh? Oye Milk, ¿Te sientes bien?_

_.-Si, no te preocupes. Son lagrimas de felicidad—Aún seguía abrazando a Gokú—Yo también te extrañé mucho._

**…**En el instante en que te volví a encontrar,

Mi mente trajo a mí aquel hermoso lugar,

Que cuando era niño fue tan valioso para mí**…**

_.-Milk… Te amo—La peli-negra se sorprendió por esas palabras. Gokú casi nunca le decía esas cosas_

_.-Yo también te amo, Gokú_

_.- ¡Ah! Y te prometo, que ahora pasaremos más tiempo juntos…_

**…**Quiero saber,

Si acaso tú conmigo quieres bailar**…**

…_ Pero después que entrene—Y así fue como Gokú arruinó el momento_

**VOLVIENDO AL DÍA DE HOY:**

.-Bien, buscaré unas flores—Gokú miraba a todas partes en busca de flores— ¿Cuáles eran las favoritas de Milk…? Mmm… ¡Aja! Son estas—Dijo mientras agarraba unas flores blancas—Ahora sí, a buscar a Milk—Se teletransportó

Milk estaba viendo el paisaje. Se podría decir que el Paraíso es un lugar perfecto. Pero todo tiene algo de malo. Lo malo es que no están tus amigos o familiares para disfrutar la vista juntos.

.-Hola Gokú, hoy llegaste temprano—Dijo Milk

.-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas, Milk? —Le entrega las flores —Toma son para ti

.-Son hermosas, gracias Gokú

.-Oye Milk, falta poco para el día del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, y Kaio-sama me dio permiso para estar un día en la Tierra

.- ¿Vas a ir, no?

.-Si. Entonces no te podré visitar estos días por que estaré entrenando muy duro

.-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Puedo pasar tiempo con los amigos que hice aquí

.- Muy bien. Solo te quería decir eso. Perdón que no podamos hacer nada hoy_—_Pone sus dedos en la frente_—_

.- ¿No se te olvida algo?

.- ¡Ah, cierto!, ¡Casi lo olvido! Jeje_—_Le da un beso en los labios_—_Adiós, Milk

.-Adiós Gokú

._ —_Gokú puso sus dedos en la frente y se teletransportó_—_

._ —_GokúAparece atrás de Kaio-Sama_—_ ¡Muy bien, ahora si estoy listo!

.-Está bien. Pon tu mano en mi hombro_—_Y eso hizo.

Se comunicaron con Gohan. Lo bueno era que Bulma estaba con él y así ella podía decirles a los demás. Ahora a entrenar muy duro, porque puede ser que un nuevo enemigo venga queriendo destruir la Tierra… O el Universo.

* * *

Trato de poner el capítulo y no se ve ¬¬

Ah! Y Gracias por leer =) ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. Capítulo 6 Mis preguntas, tus respuestas

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z Y TODOS, TODOS, TODITOS SUS PERSONAJES NO PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA**

**Después de este capítulo (creo) empezará el Torneo. No sé muy bien como narrar peleas pero haré un esfuerzo. Le doy las gracias a los que me dejaron Reviews. ¡Gracias! Y a los que no... Los anotaré en mi Death Note... Nah mentira. A los que aun no han dejado Reviews les invito a dejar uno, y les recuerdo que son Gratis. Ahorita estoy escribiendo otro fic, será como 2 veces (más o menos) más largo, y lo pondré al finalizar este. No tengo más nada que decir, solo... ¡Disfruten el capítulo! =)**

* * *

Videl se encontraban confundida por lo ocurrido hace tan solo unos minutos. ¿Quién fue la persona que hablo hace un momento? Según Gohan es su papá. Y su papá está muerto. ¿Muerto? ¿Es acaso posible comunicarse con los muertos? Videl tenía muchas preguntas, y solo el peli-negro podrá respondérselas. Goten, el pequeño de los Son. Él sabía exactamente quien habló. Porque ¿Quién más podría ser que su padre? La persona que siempre ha querido conocer y ahora tendría la oportunidad. Pero hay algo que aún no está claro, ¿Por qué Gohan le ocultó quien era él? Desde que supo quién es su papá ha tenido esa duda. Y claro que obtendrá una respuesta. Trunks preguntó varias veces quien habló, pero todos estaban tan alegres que ni caso le hicieron. Gohan, Goten y Videl se disponían a irse ya que esta última tenía que ir a buscar a su amiga Iresa. Goten se subió al vehículo y se sentó en el asiento trasero. Antes de que Videl se subiera Gohan interrumpió.

.-Videl... —Llamó el mayor de los Son a la joven.

.- ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó la peli-negra, que estaba a punto de sentarse.

.-Yo... —Decía con la mano atrás de su nuca y la mirada hacia abajo— ¿Me dejas conducir el auto? —Preguntó energético.

.- ¿Haz manejado antes? —Pregunta Videl con una ceja levantada.

.-Eh... No —Admitió— Pero puedo intentarlo.

.-Muy bien —Dijo cansada y fue a sentarse en el asiento de copiloto. Gohan también fue a sentarse.

.- ¿Cómo se enciende esto?—Preguntó Gohan que de verdad no sabía cómo se enciende.

.- ¡Ay por Kami, Gohan!, ¿¡No sabes cómo se enciende un auto!? —Gritó.

.-Jejeje, no —Admitió. A las personas que pasaban cerca les salió una pequeña gota en la frente.

. —Suspiro— Mira, primero giras la llave —Le indicó.

.-Está bien —Y eso hizo. Se escuchó el sonido del vehículo y Gohan se alegró por haber podido encenderlo— ¡Lo logré!

.-Muy bien, ahora dale al acelerador —Gohan se quedó en silencio un momento— Esa cosa de allá —Le señaló.

.-Claro —Le dio al acelerador, pero sin querer hizo que el auto partiera para atrás y casi chocara con un camión.

.- ¡Oye, tú! ¡Ten más cuidado! —Dijo molesto el señor que manejaba el camión.

.- ¡Lo...Lo siento! —Se disculpaba tímidamente. Al parecer, no fue tan buena la idea de manejar.

.-Mejor conduzco yo —Dijo Videl que estaba asustaba porque casi chocan.

.-Vamos Videl, dale una oportunidad —Dijo Goten desde el asiento de atrás.

.-Una oportunidad más ¿Sí? —Gohan trataba de convencer a la joven. Videl lo pensó un momento… ¿¡Estuvieron a punto de chocar y le pide que le deje intentarlo de nuevo!? Pero parece que de verdad quiere probar otra vez. Ya está decidido. Lo dejará conducir unos minutos y luego le pedirá que le dé el volante.

.-Está bien, solo una más —Dijo.

.- ¡Gracias, Videl! —Videl se tapó los ojos con las manos, por si acaso, y Goten estaba tranquilo porque él confía en que su hermano logrará conducir un auto. El peleó con Cell ¿O no? Entonces significa que si puede conducir el vehículo. Finalmente Gohan le dio al acelerador y... ¡Gracias a Kami! ¡Esta vez sí partió bien!

.-Videl. Oye, Videl —Llamaba Gohan viendo hacia donde está la peli-negra—. Ya te puedes quitar las manos.

.- ¿Eh? —Videl notó que Gohan estaba conduciendo perfectamente y que no pasó ningún accidente— Bueno, ahora déjame conducir y…—Videl no terminó de decir la frase porque vio que Gohan estaba a punto de chocar con otro auto— ¡Gohan, cuidado! —Gritó.

.- ¿Eh? —Gohan vio hacia al frente y se sorprendió al ver otro auto viniendo de frente hacia él. Giró rápido el volante hacia otra dirección y terminó chocando pero con una tienda de ropa. Del auto salía humo por el choque. Los semi-saiyajins y la peli-negra salieron inmediatamente.

.- ¡Ay Gohan mira lo que hiciste! Sabía que era muy mala idea dejarte conducir, y ahora tendré que pedirle a mi padre que pague los daños, ¡Por tu culpa!—Dijo Videl notablemente molesta por lo ocurrido.

.- Eh… ¿Lo… siento? —Se disculpaba Gohan. No sabía qué hacer, entonces hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza: Girar el volante.

.- Llamaré a Iresa para decirle que no la podré ir a buscar —Dijo, se alejó un poco y llamó a su amiga.

.-Hermano —Llamaba el menor— Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

.-Mmm… —Pensaba poniendo sus dedos en su mentón. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo— ¡Ah, ya sé! Sígueme, Goten —El menor asintió. Fueron a donde estaba Videl hablando por teléfono con Iresa.

.-Si, entonces chocó el auto y…—Gohan agarró a Videl de la mano y la llevó a un lugar donde no los puedan ver— ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? —Gritó. Gohan la tomó de la cintura y despegó del suelo junto con Goten. Videl gritaba por el susto— Gohan… ¿¡E-Estas v-volando!?

.-Te lo explicaré después —Le contesta.

.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! —Pataleaba Videl.

.-Oye, no te muevas —Le pedía.

.-No fue tan buena tu idea —Le dijo el menor a Gohan.

.- ¡Gohan! ¡Te dije que me bajes! —Pedía la peli-negra que hasta ahora había ignorado la preguntas que le hacia Iresa a través del teléfono.

.-Cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Satán —Le responde.

Ya Videl había dejado de quejarse hace rato y le había dicho a Iresa que "Tenía que colgar" y que "Se lo explicaría después", aunque lo más probable es que no lo crea nada. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a Ciudad Satán. Aterrizaron en algo parecido a un bosque, donde no puedan ser vistos por nadie. Gohan bajó a Videl con delicadeza.

.-Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme —Le dijo Videl al joven.

.-Todo a su tiempo —Contesta.

.-Entonces, nos vemos después —Dijo y caminó para irse a su casa.

.- ¿Te puedo acompañar? —Preguntó antes de que se fuera. Goten pensaba "¿Qué estás haciendo, hermano?".

.- ¿Qué?—Volteó Videl sin creer lo que dijo el peli-negro

.-Digo, para que no vayas sola —Dijo rápidamente.

.-Si quieres —Volteó nuevamente.

.-Está bien —Dijo.

.- Yo me voy a la casa —Dijo Goten despegando del suelo. Él sabía que esto iba a ser aburrido y decidió irse a casa— ¡Nos vemos, Gohan! —Se fue volando a la Montaña Paoz. Gohan veía como se iba el menor y cuando se acordó de Videl miró a todos lados en busca de la peli-negra.

.- ¡Oye, espérame! —Dijo. Cuando la alcanzó caminó junto a ella.

.-No era necesario que me acompañaras —Dijo mientras caminaba a paso rápido a ver si podía alejarse un poco de él. No es que le cayera mal, pero le parece extraño caminar a su lado.

.-Pero decidí hacerlo —Dijo

.-Bueno, ya que estas aquí, puedes empezar explicándome cómo pudiste volar —Dijo cruzando los brazos.

.-Claro, puedes volar usando el Ki.

.- ¿Otra vez esa cosa? —Preguntó— No entiendo cómo puedes usar eso. Mejor dicho, ni siquiera sabía que eso existía. Empiezo a pensar que eres extraterrestre o algo así

.- "Si supieras que es cierto. Bueno, en parte" —Pensó riéndose

.- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

.-No, nada, nada —Casi todo el camino estuvo en silencio. De vez en cuando Gohan miraba y Videl, y ella lo ignoraba volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado. De alguna forma, para Gohan era divertido. El silencio se rompió cuando el semi-saiyajin propuso algo— Si quieres, te puedo enseñar a volar —Videl lo miró unos segundos antes de contestar.

.-Lo pensaré —Contesta y volvió a poner la mirada hacia el frente. La verdad es que si quería aprender, no suena tan mal eso de volar por los cielos. Habían llegado a la Mansión Satán. Eran más o menos las cinco.

.- ¡Nos vemos entonces! —Le dedicó una sonrisa a la peli-negra.

.-Adiós —Le contestó también con una pequeña sonrisa. A Videl si le gustó que la acompañaran, especialmente él. Ella piensa que Gohan es muy diferente a otros chicos que ha conocido, que solo la buscan por su dinero. Al terminar de despedirse, Gohan caminó hacía alguna parte en el cual no lo vieran para poder irse volando. En ese momento que se fue, Videl se acordó de que tenía que preguntarle otra cosas, pero ya será para después.

En la Montaña Paoz, estaba Goten jugando con una rana imitando sus saltos. Este no se había percatado de lo tarde que era. Gohan ya estaba aterrizando cerca de su casa. El menor notó la llegada de su hermano. Ahora que nada los puede interrumpir, era hora de que les responda sus preguntas. "Mis preguntas, tus respuestas". Pero tenía que encontrar el momento más adecuado.

Ya era la hora de dormir. Gohan fue a arropar a Goten y a decirle las buenas noches. Goten no puede esperar hasta mañana, tiene que preguntárselo hoy. Ahora mismo.

.-Gohan, quiero hacerte una pregunta —Dijo Goten.

.- ¿Una pregunta? —Gohan supuso que sería algo importante— Muy bien. Dime ¿Cuál es? —Goten pensó en como preguntárselo. No, no puede perder el tiempo. Mejor preguntarlo directamente.

.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Gokú es mi papá? —En ese momento Gohan se quedó en blanco. El pensó que tal vez Bulma se lo diría. Da igual, no vale la pena seguir ocultándolo.

.-No pensé como lo tomarías. Si pensaba decírtelo, solo que nunca encontré la mejor forma. Siempre pensé que te pondrías a llorar al saber que nunca conocerías a tu papá o a tu mamá. Pero también pensé que de alguna forma me odiarías por no decírtelo a tiempo. Es bueno saber que lo tomaste bien. Y además ya me quité una carga —Explicó. Goten se sintió conforme por la respuesta.

.-Mi papi es un Saiyajin, ¿Yo que soy?—Preguntó. La verdad es que Gohan le había explicado sobre los Saiyajins. Sobre la llegada de Raditz, Vegeta y Nappa. Las Esferas del Dragón. Sobre como Gokú salvó la Tierra. Pero nunca le había dicho que Goten era un Saiyajin. Aunque este tenía sus sospechas, porque su hermano es un Saiyajin, el también debería serlo ¿No? Es lo más lógico.

.-Goten. Tú y yo somos mitad Saiyajin. La cola que tienes, es de un Saiyajin —Dijo. Ya está claro todo. No hay más dudas. Y ahora, a dormir. Mañana hay que prepararse muy bien para el Torneo.

* * *

**A mi parecer estoy mejorando la manera de escribir mis Fics ¿O me equivoco? =/ **

**¡Hasta la proxima!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Goten, el Super Saiyajin

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE Y NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA ME PERTENECERÁ. ES PROPIEDAD DEL MAESTRO AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

* * *

La Montaña Paoz, un lugar donde habitan muchos animales de todo tipo, como dinosaurios y tigres dientes de sables. Cerca de una casa, mejor conocida como la casa de los Son, se encuentran entrenando dos individuos muy conocidos para nosotros. Gohan llevaban puesto un Gi naranja, este tenía un emblema con el kanji "Go" (悟). Abajo del Gi, una camiseta azul marino de mangas cortas. Goten, llevaba puesto lo mismo, a diferencia de que la camiseta tenía las mangas largas. Ambos estaban levitando en el hermoso cielo celeste.

.- ¡Goten! ¡Si no peleas en serio, jamás me vencerás! —Gritó Gohan. Este estaba en su estado Super Saiyajin Dos.

Goten estaba jadeando de lo cansado que estaba. No pensó que pelear contra Gohan en SSJ2 fuera tan difícil. Hace unos minutos atrás, Goten le pidió a su hermano que peleara en esa transformación. Ahora se arrepiente de habérselo pedido.

El menor se puso en posición de batalla, igualmente el mayor, ambos observando si su adversario muestra un punto débil en donde atacar. El menor dio un fuerte grito y voló hacia donde estaba Gohan y lanzó una fuerte patada. El mayor la detuvo y Goten dirigió un puño directo a la cara del otro. Ambos daban patadas y golpes rápidos difíciles de ver por un ojo humano común. El mayor agarró al menor por la pierna, dio vueltas y lo arrojó hacía el piso.

.-Creo que me pasé, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Gohan, viendo a su pequeño hermano en el suelo.

Goten no respondió a la pregunta, se levantó del suave césped y se elevó nuevamente hacia donde estaba Gohan con unos metros de diferencia. Puso las dos manos hacia atrás, preparándose para hacer la técnica del Maestro Roshi.

.-Kame... Hame... —La esfera azul se hacía cada vez más grande— ¡Ha! —Gritó a todo pulmón el menor.

Gohan veía el gran Kame-hame-ha acercándose, en el momento justo lo evadió, mientras Goten apareció por atrás y le lanzó muchas esferas de Ki. Goten nuevamente jadeaba, levitando en el aire viendo como se dispersaba el humo. Cuando finalmente pudo ver algo, notó que Gohan apenas tenía unos cuantos rasguños.

.- Te dije que sería difícil luchar contra mí en este estado —Dijo y regresó a su estado normal— Pero estuviste bastante bien —Goten se alegró al escuchar eso— ¿Qué te parece si dejamos el entrenamiento por ahora?

Goten a sus adentros decía "¡Por fin un descanso!" mientras bajaba hasta el suelo.

.-Gohan, tengo hambre —Dijo el menor.

.-Bueno, ya cocinaré algo ¿Que quieres comer? —Goten con una gran sonrisa empezó a nombrarle infinidad de platillos a Gohan, este apenas conocía unos de ellos.

.-Cuando esté listo, te aviso —Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la casa. "Tengo que preguntarle a Bulma que son los spaghettis" Pensó. Ese fue uno de los platillos que dijo el menor.

Goten decidió ir a alguna parte del bosque para distraerse. Ya en el bosque, dio un salto y con la cola se columpiaba en los enormes arboles, le parecía divertido hacerlo.

.-Mmm... ¿Qué puedo hacer...? —Decía para sí mismo colgado al revés en una rama— ¡Ah, ya sé! —Bajó saltando de la rama.

Goten corrió directo hacia un río cercano, se quitó la ropa y la puso a la orilla, luego se metió de chapuzón al agua. Abajo del agua nadó un poco y después salió para tomar aire.

.-Jeje ¡Eso fue refrescante!

Siguió nadando, esta vez con la mirada hacia arriba pataleando con los pies mientras hacia una fuente de agua con la boca. Se detuvo al escuchar a alguien pidiendo auxilio. Salió del agua, se colocó su ropa y fue a investigar quien pidió que lo ayudaran.

.- ¿Hola?

Esperó a que alguien respondiera, pero no llegó esa respuesta.

.-Que raro —Decía rascándose la cabeza— Podría jurar que escuché a alguien —Hizo un breve silencio, a ver si escucha de nuevo esa voz— Debe ser mi imaginación.

.- ¡AYUDENME! —Se volvió a escuchar una voz.

Goten supuso que sería de una niña. Voló cerca del suelo hacia donde se escuchaba la voz, cada vez se hacía más fuerte por lo que significaba que estaba mucho más cerca. Tocó el suelo y pudo ver un enorme oso pardo tratando de comerse a una niña indefensa. El menor no lo dudo un segundo y fue a propinarle un golpe al animal en el ojo y este se quejaba del dolor.

La niña veía como aquel niño de su edad golpeó al oso como si fuera nada. El oso del susto se fue corriendo mientras Goten lo veía irse.

.- ¿Te encuentras bien? —Le preguntó a la niña.

.-Eh... —La niña no estaba muy segura de responder, le han dicho que no hable con extraños.

.-Yo soy Goten, ¿Cómo te llamas? —Preguntó amablemente.

.-Eh... Akari —Decía temerosa la niña. Esta era rubia y tenía ojos verdes.

.- ¡Mucho gusto! Akari —Decía extendiendo la mano. La niña miró la mano extendida de Goten un momento. Decidió dársela y decir igualmente "Mucho gusto"— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

.-Bueno... venía a recoger unas manzanas y...

.- Llegó el oso ¿No? —La niña asintió.

.-Y se comió mis manzanas —Decía triste la niña y el menor lo notó.

.- ¿Qué tal si yo te consigo unas manzanas? —Sugirió.

.- ¿Lo harías? —Preguntó impresionada por la amabilidad del niño.

.- ¡Claro! Será fácil. Espera aquí, ya vuelvo —Dijo

Goten corrió hacia un árbol. Dio un golpe a este y de allí cayeron muchas manzanas. Agarró unas cuentas y se las dio a Akari.

.- ¡Muchas gracias!

.-De nada, y ten más cuidado la próxima vez —Dijo y la niña se fue, tal vez a su casa.

El estomago de Goten hizo un fuerte sonido, lo que significa que es hora de comer

.- ¡A comer! —Gritaba volando hacia su casa.

Mientras tanto, Gohan ponía un montón de platos en la mesa. Había suficiente comida como para dos Saiyajins. Ya al terminar de poner los platos, fue a salir de la casa a llamar al menor.

.- ¡Goten! Ya está list... —No terminó de decir la frase ya que Goten entró rápidamente a la casa.

.- ¡A comer! —Decía el menor sentándose en la mesa y empezando a comer (Devorar) la comida.

El mayor también fue a sentarse a comer lo que el mismo preparó.

.-Sabes, Bulma ya me dijo que son los spaghettis —Dijo y luego le dio un mordisco a su muslo pollo.

.- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué son? —Dijo con la boca llena de comida.

.- ¿¡ME PEDISTE QUE TE HICIERA ESO Y NO SABÍAS QUE ERA!? —Gritó exaltado.

.-No —Dijo tragando la comida— Pero Trunks ha comido de esos. Entonces ¿Qué son?

Gohan suspiró por la respuesta del menor.

.-Son parecidos a los fideos —Dijo calmadamente.

.- ¿¡Qué!? No puede ser, Trunks me engañó... —Decía triste— ¡Bueno, no importa! Igual saben bien —Dijo y empezó a devorar nuevamente su comida— Gohan, ¿Más tarde podemos seguir entrenando?

.-Claro —Respondió y empezó a comerse su sushi.

Minutos después, al terminar de comer, el timbre de la casa sonó.

.- ¡Ya voy! —Decía Goten corriendo hacia la puerta. La abrió y vio a nada más y a nada menos que a la joven de ojos azules— ¡Hola Videl!

.-Hola, ¿Está Gohan?

.-Si, espera —Dijo y fue corriendo a la cocina donde Gohan lavaba la pila de platos— Gohan, te busca tu novia.

A Gohan casi se le rompe un plato por las palabras de su hermano.

.- ¡No es mi novia! —Decía más rojo que un tomate.

.-Te está esperando en la puerta —Dijo ignorando lo que dijo su hermano y ambos fueron a la entrada de la casa.

.- ¡Hola Videl! —Saludó el mayor.

.-Vine para que me enseñes a volar.

.- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ahora? —La joven asintió— Bueno Goten, tendrás que entrenar solo —Le dijo al menor y este se desilusionó, de verdad que tenía ganas de entrenar de nuevo. El quiere ser tan fuerte como lo es su hermano.

Afuera de la casa, Gohan con su Gi puesto, le explicaba a Videl todo lo que necesita para poder volar. Mientras tanto, Goten fue de nuevo al bosque, a entrenar allí. Calentó un poco, se estiró, dio unos cuantos golpes y unas cuantas patadas. Escuchó la voz de esa niña llamada Akari que conoció hace rato ¿Otra vez está en problemas? Al parecer sí. Goten voló bajo hacia donde se escucha la voz de Akari. Su voz dejó de escucharse, eso preocupó al menor. Sintió su Ki cada vez disminuyendo más. Voló lo más rápido que pudo rezando por que estuviera bien, porque aunque no hace mucho la conoció, le agradó bastante la niña.

Llegó hasta donde sentía su Ki disminuir y se asombró por lo que vio. Habían tres enormes osos pardos, y uno de ellos era el de hace rato, se nota por su ojo golpeado. Y eso no era lo único, Akari estaba en el suelo cerca de una roca con una marca de garras en el pecho.

Goten se enfureció, estaba molesto. Malditos osos. No va a tener compasión por lo que le hicieron a Akari.

Un grito que parecía cada vez escucharse mucho más fuerte sonó por todo el bosque. Las pupilas de Goten desaparecieron. Su cabello se alzaba y se volvía de oro. Las pupilas de Goten volvieron, pero ya no eran negras, eran de un color jade. Dio un fuerte grito. El suelo temblaba.

.- ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Videl por el temblor.

.-"Goten" —Pensó Gohan— Espera Videl, quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

.- ¡Espera! ¿¡Piensas dejarme sola sin saber que está pasando!?

.-Yo sé quién es el causante de esto —Dijo y voló hacia donde sentía ese inmenso Ki.

.-"Quien" ¿Es una persona? —Se decía a sí misma.

Los osos estaban notablemente muy asustados y se fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible por sus vidas.

Goten no aguantó más la transformación y se desmalló, pero Gohan llegó justo a tiempo y lo agarró antes de que cayera. El suelo dejo de temblar, y el cabello de Goten volvió a la normalidad. Acostó al menor en el césped. Notó a la niña lastimada cerca de una roca, supuso que por eso se transformó. Se levantó y sacó una bolsa, de ella sacó una semilla del ermitaño y se lo dio a la niña, a esta inmediatamente se le sanaron las heridas. Volviendo a Goten, lo cargó y luego también cargó a la niña. Seguro tendría que explicarle muchísimas cosas más a Videl, y la niña también.

Gohan caminó hacia su casa ignorando las preguntas de la peli-negra y acostó a Goten en su cama y a la niña en la de él.

.- ¡Exijo que me digas que pasó! —Dijo Videl, notando a Goten dormido en su cama.

.- Te lo explicaré… —Decía de espaldas a la joven— Pero… —Volteó—, ten en cuenta que todo lo que digo es verdad —Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, y Gohan empezó a contar su historia.

Después de haberle explicado a Videl que son los Saiyajins, el menor despertó. Estaba más que confundido.

.- ¿Qué pasó? —Le preguntó al mayor—. No recuerdo nada —Gohan se levantó del suelo con una mirada seria viendo a su hermano. Goten se preguntaba "¿Hice algo malo?"

.-Goten —Su actitud cambió de serio a una sonrisa— Te transformaste en un Super Saiyajin. Estoy orgulloso de ti —Dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del menor. Goten no lo podía creer, de alguna forma, ¿Logró transformarse?

Goten sonrió y comprendió todo, pero al acordarse Akari, su sonrisa se fue. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Gohan que pasó con ella, pero este antes que dijera algo, le dijo que ella estaba bien.

El menor de los Son se ha transformado en Super Saiyajin, pero no fue el único. En otra parte, en un lugar llamado Capsule Corp., Trunks también ha logrado convertirse.

* * *

** No creo que sea la mejor manera de transformarse, pero bueno… Vengo a informarles que solo escribiré la parte del Torneo, lo demás estará resumido, a excepción del final, claro. Porque a mi parecer, no tiene sentido escribir toda la saga Buu.**

**Por cierto, el nombre ****_"Akari"_**** significa ****_Luz._**


	9. Capítulo 8:¡Por fin, llegó el día!

DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE. SI ME PERTENECIERA NO ESTARÍA PONIENDO ESTE CARTELITO. TODOS SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DEL MAESTRO AKIRA TORIYAMA.

_**Mi respuesta para SOn gohanda (Anónimo): **_

_**Quizá escriba un fic como tú lo dices, porque Gohan y Videl es mi pareja favorita. Del nombre… No se… Tendrías que fijarte si lo escribí yo (Niña de la nieve) no tengo pensado un nombre todavía. Para diciembre o el próximo año (o simplemente cuando tenga tiempo) Haré uno así, ya que tengo otras ideas en mente que quisiera escribir primero. Gracias por tu review :). **_

**Lo resumí los más que pude, aún así el capítulo quedó largo. **

**¿Se acuerdan de Shin? **

* * *

Gohan se puso un Gi morado parecido al que usaba cuando era niño, mientras que Goten decidió ponerse el mismo Gi naranja de siempre. Ambos volaron a Capsule Corp., donde los esperan todos para ir juntos en la nave de Bulma. A continuación, se subieron a la nave y esta despegó. Iban directo al Torneo de las Artes Marciales, donde los espera la aparición de un ser querido. En el camino, los Saiyajins acordaron no transformarse, ya que podían llamar la atención a los reporteros.

Hablaban de diversas cosas para matar el rato. Krillin contó un chiste buenísimo que hizo reír a todos, a excepción de Goten, que este se encontraba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Estaba algo nervioso, porque no sabía si _su padre _lo recibiría de una buena forma. Pensaba que quizás no lo quería o simplemente no lo aceptaría como hijo. ¿De dónde sacaba esas conclusiones? Quién sabe. A veces a una persona le vienen esos pensamientos, sin saber la razón.

El menor de los Son se sentó en posición fetal, siguiendo concentrado en sus pensamientos. Gohan escuchaba atentamente los chistes de Krillin, riéndose de la mayoría. Nuevamente contaron otro chiste, a lo que el mayor rió, pero se detuvo al notar a Goten en la posición ya mencionada. Pensó que tal vez sea por el frío de la nave, él también tenía algo de frío.

.- ¿Tienes frío? —Le preguntó al menor. Goten salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hermano y se sentó de una manera normal.

.- No, no tengo frío ¿Y tú? —Respondió rápidamente.

.-Si, un poco —Responde.

Hubo un silencio, un poco incómodo entre ellos dos. De nuevo contaron otro chiste y se rieron, pero Gohan estaba ocupado mirando por el rabillo del ojo al menor, por lo que no pudo escuchar nada.

.- ¿Estás nervioso? —Le pregunta a Goten. El menor se sobresaltó un poco, ¿Es tan notable?

.-Mi papá... ¿Crees que me aceptará? —Pregunta al mayor.

.-Claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dudas? Eres su hijo y aunque no te conozca, yo estoy seguro de que te quiere mucho —Le responde el mayor, a lo que Goten se tranquiliza un poco.

La nave aterrizó cerca de donde sería el Torneo, todos bajaron y se dirigieron a donde habían acordado que se encontrarían con él. Mientras tanto, el No Tan Gran Míster Satán hizo su aparición, lo que hizo que muchos reporteros fueran a perseguirlo a ver si consiguen una entrevista del supuesto héroe.

Todos estaban esperando a que Gokú apareciera. Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, Yamcha, Krillin, el Maestro Roshi, Dieciocho, OxSatan, Oonlong, Púar y Píccoro, este último había llegado por si mismo. También estaban Trunks y Marron, pero estos no tenían idea de quien vendría.

Videl, la hija de Míster Satán, también estaba con su padre, ya que participaría en el Torneo.

Se escuchó el sonido de alguien tocar el piso. Todos voltearon hacia ese sonido.

.- ¡Hola! —Saludó alegremente un hombre con un Gi naranja, cabello negro y alborotado. Gokú, el guerrero más fuerte del mundo, y quizá del universo hizo su aparición.

.- ¡Gokú! —Gritaron el nombre del difunto.

.- ¡Vaya, todos han cambiado bastante! —Dijo Gokú feliz al ver a sus amigos después de tanto tiempo. Junto a él estaba una anciana encima de una bola de cristal, es conocida como Uranai Baba.

Algunos de los que esperaban la aparición de Gokú comenzaron a llorar, y fueron rápidamente a abrazarlo. Goten veía atentamente las acciones de los demás, y dudaba si también ir a darle un abrazo, por lo que en ningún momento se movió de su sitio.

.-Te recuerdo que solo tienes veinticuatro horas —Dijo Uranai Baba al hombre de cabello alborotado.

.-Si, gracias —Contestó, mientras la anciana se iba.

Goten se escondía atrás de su hermano, para que no puedan verlo, pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que Gokú lo notó cuando llegó. El hombre de cabello alborotado caminó hacia donde se escondía Goten, se agachó y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

.-Tú eres Goten ¿No? —Le preguntó al menor, aunque él ya lo sabía. Goten no respondió a la pregunta, lo miraba fijamente— Vamos, ¿Me tienes miedo? —Le preguntó nuevamente dedicándole otra sonrisa.

Goten salió de su escondite lentamente. Su padre sabía de su existencia, eso lo alegró… "¿Y qué pasa si lo abrazo?" Se preguntaba. Apretó los dientes y los puños, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Gokú miraba confundido las acciones de su segundo hijo. Goten dio un salto y abrazó con mucho cariño a su padre.

.- ¡Papá!

Gokú le devolvió el abrazo, y le dijo un "No llores". Todos miraban la escena, algunos disimuladamente, pero la miraban, y notaban la felicidad del niño al ver a su padre.

.-Ahora, tenemos que inscribirnos rápido —Dijo Gokú, luego cargó al menor sentándolo en sus hombros. Los demás asintieron y fueron a inscribirse.

Ya anotados, fueron a los vestidores a cambiarse la ropa. En el camino, Piccoro destruía toda cámara posible, ya que los reporteros empezaron a preguntarle a Gokú de donde venía, y este respondió "Del más allá", además de que para él eran odiosos esos aparatos. Un hombre rubio y con gafas negras, mejor conocido como el narrador, fue a saludar a los ya inscritos del Torneo, deseándoles suerte.

Fueron a donde serian las eliminatorias, en el que al principio Míster Satán hizo una demostración de lo que tenían que hacer: Golpear una máquina, ya que esta mide la fuerza, y los que golpeen más duro, pasaran las eliminatorias. Gokú y los demás probaron la máquina, por lo que obviamente todos pasaron. El último del grupo fue el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, quien terminó rompiendo el aparato mostrando su verdadera fuerza. Todos los presentes quedaron con la boca haciendo una perfecta "O".

Videl, que también estaba presente, decía para sí misma "Que fuerte son los Saiyajins". Como saben todos, anteriormente Gohan le contó su historia, lo que implica la de los Saiyajins, Freezer y Cell. Aunque la hija de Míster Satán no podía creer del todo de que su papá era un mentiroso al decir que fue él quien derrotó a Cell, siendo los Guerreros Z. Gohan notó a la chica pelinegra y fue a saludarla.

Empezó el torneo de la categoría infantil, pero antes Míster Satán de nuevo luciéndose y haciendo una demostración, si se le puede llamar así.

Pasaron varios combates, hasta que llegó el de Trunks contra Dasa, en el que este primero le ganó al otro de una sola patada.

Siguió el torneo, pasaron varios participantes, hasta que llegó el turno de Goten contra Ikose. El menor de los Son saludó al contrincante inclinándose un poco hacia el frente. Ikose empezó a darles golpes y patadas múltiples, mientras que el niño de cabello alborotado los detenía con un solo dedo. Al final, el participante Ikose perdió por un golpe en el mentón.

Como era de esperar, Goten y Trunks fueron ganando todos los combates y acabaron enfrentándose en la final. Gokú, Krillin y los demás, veían al narrador anunciando la última pelea del torneo infantil desde una terraza.

Empezó el combate de ellos dos, saludaron y se pusieron en posición de batalla. Empezaron a darse golpes y patadas. Ambos saltaron para atrás y se abalanzaron hacia adelante directo a su contrincante, dándose nuevamente golpes y patadas, pero esta vez en el aire. Los espectadores del Torneo miraban, o _trataban _de mirar la pelea, ya que eran bastantes rápidos. Ambos bajaron hacia la plataforma, mirándose el uno al otro. Los espectadores animaban a los guerreros más jóvenes gritando sus nombres. Algunos se preguntaban que si eso de volar era un _truc_o, como decía Míster Satán, aunque si fuera un truco, parece bastante real.

Ahora empezaron a lanzarse esferas de Ki. Nuevamente los golpes y patadas en el aire a una velocidad increíble. Trunks agarró a Goten por la espalda. El menor trataba de liberarse. Finalmente se liberó sorprendiendo al niño peli-lila. Goten le lanzó un ataque martillo, haciéndolo caer hasta la plataforma. Goten voló rápido y antes de que Trunks tocara el piso y le lanzó una fuerte patada, haciéndolo salir de la tarima y haciéndolo perder también.

.- Tierra… ¡Por favor, trágame ahora! —Decía Míster Satán después de haber visto la pelea. Ahora tendrá que luchar contra el menor de los Son, ya que este ganó el combate.

.- ¡Jeje! Te gané, Trunks —Decía Goten desde la plataforma haciendo el símbolo de la paz con los dedos.

.-No es justo —Decía levantándose— Ahora que perdí, mi papá me va a matar —Decía intranquilo para sí mismo caminando hacía algún lugar, mientras cierto Príncipe estaba que echaba humo por las orejas después de haber visto la batalla.

Después fue el _"combate"_ de Míster Satán contra Goten, en el que este último ganó de un solo golpe, haciendo que el que supuestamente derrotó a Cell quede estrellado en la pared.

Dieron un descanso de treinta minutos, por lo que Gokú y los demás fueron a comer algo, mientras que Trunks y Goten cambiaban de ropa con la de un participante del torneo de los adultos. Montándose Trunks en los hombros de Goten lograron que quedara bien el traje.

Ya luego de haber comido se dirigieron a la tarima. En el camino se encontraron con dos individuos extraños, uno de ellos tiene la piel lila y cabello blanco estilo mohicano, además es un poco bajo de estatura, este se encontraba flotando. El otro es mucho más alto que el primero, su piel es rosada y su cabello es igualmente blanco pero de otro estilo, su mirada se ve bastante seria.

En la plataforma del Torneo, el narrador les informa que deben sacar una bola de la caja cuando digan su nombre. Primero llamaron al participante Killer, este se acercó y sacó una bola. Después fue Kibito, quien vendría siendo el individuo de piel rosada. Luego fue Krillin, Gohan, Dieciocho…

.-Participante Shin —Llamó el narrador.

.- ¿Shin? —Se preguntaba Goten así mismo.

.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces? —Preguntó al escuchar a su amigo de cabello alborotado.

.- S-Si… —Contestó tartamudeando sin poder creer que Shin estuviera ahí.

Goten veía los movimientos del individuo peli-blanco. Al agarrar la bola de la caja, Shin notó que lo estaban viendo, por lo que le saludó al participante enmascarado con capa. El menor de los Son se tensó. ¿Había notado que él estaba ahí?

Ahora todos veían sospechoso al participante con capa.

Los participantes Spopobitch, Jewel, Gokú, Videl, Punta, Vegeta, Mighty Mask (Goten y Trunks), Ma junior (Piccoro) y Yamu, pasaron a tomar una bola de la caja igualmente.

Los combates quedaron así: Krillin contra Punta. Shin contra Ma junior. Videl contra Spopobitch. Kibito contra Gohan. Dieciocho contra Míster Satán, en donde el narrador escogió una bola por este último. Gokú contra Vegeta. Mighty Mask contra Killer. Y finalmente Yamu contra Jewel.

Los participantes fueron a los vestuarios. Goten, seguía con la mirada a Shin, preguntándose, ¿Qué hace él ahí?

.- Trunks —Llamaba el menor— Tengo que hablar con Shin.

.- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos! Nos van a descubrir —Dijo el niño peli-lila, mientras Goten caminaba hacia los vestidores.

.- ¡No importa! Él ya nos descubrió —Dijo, haciendo que al hijo de Vegeta se le abrieran los ojos de la impresión y no lograra contestar.

Goten y Trunks llegaron a los vestidores y esperaron a que todos salgan, exceptuando a Shin. El individuo de cabello mohicano los veía, pensando que tal vez su amigo quiere hablar con él. Finalmente todos salieron dejando a Shin y a Mighty Mask.

.-Veo que quieres hablar conmigo, ¿Me equivoco? —Dijo dirigiéndose a la parte baja del traje (con Goten).

.-Vine a darte las gracias —Dijo el menor, logrando confundir a Shin y a Trunks.

.- ¿Las gracias? —Preguntó el individuo de cabello mohicano pidiendo una explicación.

.-Por su consejo. He hecho nuevos amigos gracias a usted. Le doy las gracias por eso, señor Shin —Explicó el menor de los Son, haciendo que Shin tuviera una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de varios combates, Shin se presentó con como Kaio Shin, el Dios de todos los Dioses, y les explicó sobre Bibidi, un brujo malévolo que creó a un espantoso monstruo llamado Majim Buu, un ser terriblemente perverso. Un día lo encerraron y lo trajeron a la Tierra. Kaio Shin pudo matar al brujo antes de que Buu saliera, pero lo que no sabían, es que Bibidi tenía un hijo, su nombre es Babidi.

* * *

**(Con lo que pasó en el Torneo infantil)** **¡No estoy en contra de Trunks! Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, especialmente el del futuro. Pero esta vez decidí hacer ganar a Goten. ¡No me vengan a lanzar tomates! **

**El próximo capítulo (creo) es el último. Gracias por leer hasta **_**CASI **_**el final. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Capítulo 9: Buu, un monstruo perverso

**DISCLAIMER: DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE. ES PROPIEDAD DE AKIRA TORIYAMA.**

**IMPORTANTE: ¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo es opcional, si quieres acordarte un poco de la Saga Buu puedes leerlo, si no pasa al siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Ya los combates habían pasado. Spopobitch y Yamu le robaron su energía a Gohan, cuando este se convirtió en SSJ, ya que Kibito se lo pidió en su pelea. Kaio Shin les había dicho que no que no intervengan, ya que él sabe exactamente lo que hacían. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por el gran poder de Gohan, se nota que ha entrenado en esos siete años.

Al terminar, los dos individuos extraños se fueron... Volando. Posteriormente Shin, junto con Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo y Krillin, los persiguen, ya este primero les había explicado sobre Babidi y su malvado plan. Gohan había quedado fuera de sí por unos segundos, cayendo al piso y empezando a jadear, hasta que paró unos segundos después. Finalmente se levantó y junto con Videl, que había tenido una fuerte pelea con Spopobitch y había sido curada con las Semillas del Hermitaño, salen en busca de los demás.

Cuando llegan al lugar, ven una nave, en la que se encuentran Babidi, el brujo, y Dabura, el Rey del Infierno quien ha sido poseído por el primero, y por ultimo Pui Pui, un soldado. Al cumplir la misión asignada por el brujo, Yamu y Spopobitch son asesinados por este. Babidi, junto al soldado Pui Pui, entran en la nave, dejando a Dabura atrás para atacar a los guerreros. El Rey del infierno asesina a Kibito, y escupiendo a Piccolo y a Krillin los convierte en estatuas de piedra. Luego se va directo a la nave.

Los Saiyajins: Vegeta y Goku. Y el Semi-Saiyajin: Gohan le siguen al interior de la nave, sin escuchar al Kaio Shin que les pide paciencia. Videl se había devuelto a mitad de camino al estadio y explica lo sucedido a todos sus amigos. Goten y Trunks salen hacia el lugar. Shin sigue a los tres héroes al interior de la nave, y allí les recibe el soldado. Los Saiyajin peli-negros se juegan a piedra, papel o tijera para saber quien se enfrentará al soldado, y gana nada más y nada menos que el Príncipe.

Pui Pui les advierte que cualquier herida que reciban será energía que recibirá Buu. Vegeta no se preocupa, por lo que empieza el combate. En cuestión de segundos, Pui Pui no puede seguir.

Luego bajan al segundo nivel de la nave, donde Yakom recibe a Gokú. Babidi los lleva a un planeta donde hay total oscuridad. Gokú No tuvo problemas, ya que él puede sentir su Ki. Además, para hacer un poco de luz, se transforma en SSJ. Yakom, que se alimenta de luz, vuelve a Gokú a su estado normal. Entonces Gokú se transforma de nuevo, pero esta vez con una intensidad mucho mayor, y Yakom revienta ante tanta energía.

Bajan al tercer nivel. Allí les espera Dabura. Son transportados al Infierno. Gohan se transforma rápidamente en SSJ ya que Dabura no es un enemigo cualquiera. El combate es muy duro, y se nota a kilómetros que el Semi-Saiyajin lleva la delantera. En un momento del combate, Dabura se da cuenta de que Vegeta tiene un corazón oscuro, así que abandona la pelea y se lo cuenta a Babidi, porque este tiene el poder de poseer a los que tienen mal corazón. Así Vegeta es poseído por Babidi y se encara a sus amigos. Babidi le ordena que mate a todos, pero Vegeta no le hace caso y dice que sólo le interesa Gokú, en realidad Vegeta no ha sido totalmente poseído, ya que razona por él mismo.

Son llevados al Torneo de Artes Marciales. Allí Vegeta dispara un Ataque Big Bang y mata a muchos espectadores. Gokú le dice a Babidi que si no les lleva a un sitio desierto, no se enfrentará a Vegeta. Así lo hace el brujo. Mientras, Shin y Gohan bajan al siguiente nivel para buscar a Dabura y Babidi. Los encuentran y también a la bola donde está encerrado Buu. Todos salieron de la nave, ya que un golpe en la estructura de esta podría hacer que Buu saliese de la bola. La lucha de Gokú y Vegeta es en SSJ2, y las heridas son increíblemente graves, por lo que la bola de Buu se llena de energía rápidamente.

Gohan intenta destruir la extraña bola antes de que el monstruo salga, pero no lo consigue. La bola se abre y sólo sale un montón de humo de su interior. Todos piensan que Buu ha muerto después de tanto tiempo encerrado, pero de repente el humo se condensa y toma forma. Aparece Majim Buu. El es un monstruo... obeso y rosado que a simple vista parece inofensivo.  
El único que se da cuenta de su terrible poder es Gokú, que paró el combate contra Vegeta, ya que le había propuesto un trato. Vegeta acepta la tregua, pero traiciona al otro y le da un golpe que le hace perder el conocimiento.

Vegeta quiere encargarse de Buu sólo, porque ha salido de su encierro por su culpa. Y además de que esta vez no quería que Kakarotto fuera el héroe. Se toma una Semilla del Ermitaño y se dirige al lugar. Majim Buu no le hace caso a Babidi, porque solo piensa en jugar y en comer. Dabura no lo aguanta y le insulta. Buu se enfurece y deja inconsciente a Dabura ante el asombro de todos. Ahora le toca el turno de pelear a Gohan, que es vencido al rato, al igual que Shin.

Después el monstro mata a Dabura, convirtiéndolo en galleta para luego comerlo. En ese momento llega Vegeta al lugar del combate y desafía a Buu. Comienza una batalla en la que Vegeta parece mucho más poderoso que el monstruo. Pero Buu regenera todas las heridas que Vegeta le hace, hasta que el Saiyajin se va cansando. Buu toma la iniciativa, Goten y Trunks corren a ayudar al Saiyajin.

Vegeta abraza a su hijo, diciéndole que desde que era un bebé jamás lo ha hecho, y que por favor cuide a su madre, luego lo deja inconsciente. Goten tratando de ayudar a su amigo empieza a decirle cosas a Vegeta. El menor de los Son queda inconsciente después. Al estar unos segundos en silencio, le pide a Piccoro, que este al morir Dabura ya había vuelto a su estado normal, que se los lleve del lugar. Vegeta piensa sacrificarse para matar a Buu. Acumula toda su energía y explota, diciéndole antes una despedida a su esposa, a su hijo, y a su rival al aire, pensando que le escucharían. Buu se desintegra y el suelo se rompe en mil pedazos. Luego, a terror de todos, Buu se regenera célula a célula. Rápidamente huye de allí.

Babidi, que fue cortado por la mitad por Piccoro anteriormente, le pide a Buu que le cure si no quiere volver a su encierro. El monstruo así lo hace, y los dos salen de viaje a destruir ciudades.

Por otro lado, Gokú despierta y se dirige al Palacio de Kami-Sama. El Saiyajin les enseña a los niños la técnica de la fusión para que puedan vencer a Buu. Mientras tanto, Bulma y los demás deciden reunir las Esferas del Dragón para resucitar a las víctimas desde el inicio del campeonato, y deciden guardan el segundo deseo para otra ocasión hasta que tengan más noticias sobre sus amigos. Kibito encuentra a Shin y salen en busca de Gohan. Cuando lo encuentran, se lo llevan al planeta supremo.

A Gokú se le acaba el tiempo y debe volver al otro mundo, por eso le encarga a Piccoro el entrenamiento de los pequeños. Gohan es llevado al planeta mencionado anteriormente donde debe sacar la Espada Z de una roca, con la cual adquirirá un poder mayor al del monstruo. Cuando lo logra, nota el gran peso del arma.

Majin Buu asesina a Babidi y se marcha a destruir más ciudades. En este momento, la humanidad le pide a Míster Satán que desafíe al monstruo para salvarlos. El "campeón" no tiene más remedio que hacer lo que le piden. Sorprendentemente Satán se hace amigo del monstruo y le enseña lo bueno y lo malo.

Mientras, los niños consiguen fusionarse aunque con problemas al principio. Un día Buu vuelve a su nueva casa con un cachorro de perro, pero unos malvados le disparan y el monstruo se molesta. Por suerte Satán les da una lección. Buu cura al perrito, por lo que se calma. Sin embargo los malhechores atacan de nuevo, pero esta vez a Satán. De nuevo Buu logra llegar a tiempo para curarle pero esta vez su ira no se puede parar y sale de él un nuevo Buu, pero este es de un color morado y delgado. El Buu malo convierte al Buu bueno en galleta, mata a los malhechores que dispararon a Satán y luego se dirige hacia el campeón pero sorprendentemente no puede atacarle así que se marcha.

Gokú se dirige ritual de entrenamiento en el planeta supremo, y se encuentra con Gohan. Para probar la dureza de la espada, Shin le lanza un bloque del metal más duro que existe, pero cuando Gohan golpea con su espada, esta se parte y de ella aparece el Supremo Kaio-Sama. Este personaje asume el entrenamiento de Gohan prometiendo le un gran poder.

Buu se dirige al Palacio de Kami-Sama en busca de los niños. Piccoro se da cuenta y los manda a la habitación del tiempo. Como pueden le entretienen pero Buu es demasiado impaciente así que Piccoro decide llevarle junto a los niños. Gotenks le hace creer a Piccoro que todo está perdido, entonces este se asusta y destruye la puerta de salida, quedando atrapados en la dimensión. Buu se da cuenta de que allí morirá de hambre y se vuelve loco. Su gran energía abre una brecha entre las dos dimensiones y escapa de allí, exceptuando al Namekusein y a los niños.

En ese momento Gotenks se pone serio y decide sacar su verdadero potencial transformándose en SSJ3, abriendo una brecha y salen de allí. Una vez fuera se dan cuenta de que Buu se ha comido a sus amigos. Gotenks se molesta y ataca a Buu. Cuando está a punto de vencerlo se acaba la fusión. Por suerte Gohan ha terminado su entrenamiento y se dirige al lugar. Empieza una nueva batalla y apenas el monstro logra tocar o, así que huye asustado. Mientras los demás buscan a Dendé y por el camino encuentran a Satán también.

Una hora después Buu vuelve pero no desafía a Gohan, sino a Gotenks. Los niños caen en la trampa y se fusionan. Luego, Buu les absorbe a ellos y a Piccoro, y se transforma en un ser de fuerza extraordinaria contra el que nada puede. Los dioses Kaio Shin le dan a Gokú los Pendientes Pothara, y les explica que si lo usa con su hijo se fusionaran, aunque esto será para siempre. Gokú se dirige a la Tierra y salva a su hijo, sin embargo al lanzarle el pendiente Gohan no logra tomarlo y se pierde entre las rocas. Buu decide atacar al Saiyajin, pero antes de que llegue a tocarle la fusión de los niños se acaba y vuelve a su estado original. Gokú se ríe de él, pero Buu sorprende de nuevo absorbiendo al Semi-Saiyajin, teniendo más fuerza y sin límite de tiempo.

Cuando todo parece perdido, Vegeta es mandado a la Tierra y se encuentra con Gokú. Sin embargo, el Príncipe se rehúsa fusionarse con su eterno rival, pero cuando ve la fuerza del monstruo, no tiene más remedio que aceptar. Una vez fusionados se hacen 125 veces más fuertes que Buu. Vegito, que es la fusión de nuestros favoritos Saiyajins, entra en el estómago del monstruo rosado, para salvar a los ya absorbidos. Una vez dentro la unión termina de repente. Encuentran a los demás y los arrancan del monstruo, pero Buu aparece dentro de él mismo. Deciden arrancar al Buu gordo, por lo que el otro Buu se transforma.

Goku y Vegeta escapan con sus amigos. Una vez fuera ven la transformación de Buu, que se ha convertido en un ser mucho más pequeño y con menos fuerza, pero con una maldad increíblemente superior y sin sentimientos. Este lanzó una bola de fuego a la Tierra, destruyéndola.

Shin se tele transporta a la Tierra para salvarlos, pero solo les da tiempo a salvar a Satán, Dendé, Gokú y Vegeta. Los demás mueren y la Tierra desaparece. Buu une sus células tras la explosión y sale hacia el planeta supremo tras Gokú y Vegeta. Allí comienza una nueva batalla, la que decide todo. Gokú se transforma en SSJ3 y comienza el combate. El combate parece igualado pero Gokú no consigue acumular la energía necesaria para acabar con Buu, para eso necesitaría un minuto de concentración. Vegeta decide entretener al monstruo mientras tanto, pero Buu es demasiado fuerte para él. A Gokú le sucede algo extraño y en vez de aumentar su energía vuelve a su estado normal. En ese momento Satán desafía al monstruo.

Majim Buu se dirige a atacarle pero antes de llegar se detiene y empieza a gritar de dolor. De repente, el malvado Buu expulsa de su cuerpo a Buu gordo. El monstruo vuelve a por Vegeta pero antes de que le remate Buu gordo despierta y ataca al otro Buu. Empiezan a luchar entre ellos. Vegeta le pide a Dendé que vayan a Namekusei y reúnan las Esferas del Dragón, y así lo hacen. En el primer deseo vuelven la Tierra a su forma original. En el segundo resucitan a todos los muertos desde el inicio del Torneo de las Artes Marciales, eso incluye al Príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Vegeta pide a los terrícolas a través de Kaio-Sama del Norte que levanten las manos y den su energía para formar una Genkidama, para acabar por una buena vez con el monstruo, pero los terrícola no le hacen caso. Luego escuchan a Satán, su héroe, y al fin consiguen formarla. Es entonces cuando Gokú la lanza contra Buu... el monstruo la detiene. Todo por un segundo parece perdido, Gokú no tiene fuerzas suficientes para impedir que Buu le devuelva la Genkidama. Pero entonces se acuerdan de que les queda un deseo por pedir a Porunga. Le piden que Gokú recupere sus fuerzas y al fin destruye al monstruo. Así acaba la pesadilla.

Majim Buu ha sido derrotado.


	11. Capítulo 10: Su regreso

**DISCLAIMER: ****_DRAGON BALL Z _****no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, no estaría poniendo este cartel en todos los capítulos. Su dueño es Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Luego de haber derrotado a Buu, Gokú usó la tele transportación y se dirigió hasta el Templo de Kami-Sama, junto con él estaban Vegeta, Dendé y Míster Satán. Todos se alegraron al verlos. Videl fue a abrazar a su padre, que aunque fuera un mentiroso aún sigue siendo familia. El Buu bueno, también venía con ellos, por lo que al verlo los demás se alertaron. Posteriormente Gokú explicó todo lo sucedido con detalle. Los demás se sorprendieron por las cosas que contaba, de verdad que ese monstruo llamado Majim Buu era terrible, aunque este otro no lo parece tanto. Los que estaban en el Templo notaron que el Saiyajin ya no tenía su aureola dorada en la cabeza. Krillin decidió preguntarle qué pasó con ella, y su pregunta fue respondida. Él ha vuelto a la vida, todos estaban felices por eso. El Saiyajin de Gi naranja se acordó de algo muy importante.

.-Esperen, ya regreso. Debo buscar a alguien —Dijo y puso sus dedos en la frente para tele transportarse a algún lugar desconocido para los demás.

Todos en sus mentes se preguntaban quién sería ese alguien, hasta el mismo Dendé se preguntaba eso, aunque pensaron que no sería muy importante... O... ¿Quizá si?  
Gokú regresó con la tele transportación, todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver a la persona que trajo, hasta alguno de ellos se restregó los ojos a ver si estaban viendo bien. Una mujer, de cabellos y ojos negros con una ropa china. El Saiyajin trajo con él a...

.- ¡Milk! —Dijeron todos al ver a la esposa del Saiyajin.

Algunos de ellos, tales como Videl, Satán, Buu y otros, no entendían porque tanto alboroto.  
Gohan estaba que lloraba de la alegría de volver a tener consigo a sus dos padres. Mientras que el menor de los Son se preguntaba quién sería esa mujer, hasta por su mente pasó un pensamiento.

.- ¿Mamá? —Susurró para sí mismo lo más bajo posible.

.-Hola a todos —Dijo un poco tímida, viendo como a todos la observaban, y notaban que no tenía aureola. Cabe destacar que a veces es incómodo que te miren así.

.- ¡Mamá! —Gritó Gohan, corriendo hasta estar frente a su progenitora, mientras los demás lo veían correr.

Finalmente, el mayor le dio un abrazo a su madre. Este estaba notablemente feliz. Milk también le devolvió el abrazo. Luego fue OxSatán a abrazar a su hija. Todos veían la escena, hasta que varios de ellos fueron junto con Milk gritando de alegría, algunos la abrazaron igualmente. Piccoro notó la felicidad de Gohan, eso lo hizo sonreír a sus adentros.

.-Esperen un momento —Dijo serio Vegeta, haciendo que todos volteen a verlo— ¿Cómo es posible que pueda regresar a la vida? Se supone que murió por causa natural.

Ahora todos miraban entre sí, y viendo que el Príncipe tiene razón. Las Esferas no pueden revivir si es en ese caso. Hasta la propia Milk no sabía exactamente lo que pasó, ya que solo Gokú llegó a decirle "Te tengo una sorpresa".

.-Yo se los explico —Dijo el Saiyajin del Gi naranja, haciendo que todos lo miren— Verán, lo que pasó fue...

_Mucho antes de que acabaran con Buu. En el planeta supremo, estaban Gokú, Shin y un anciano conocido como el Supremo Kaio-Sama, los dos primeros veían la pelea de Gohan contra Buu a través de una bola de cristal. El Supremo Kaio-Sama había hecho una clase de ritual al mayor de los Son, en el que haría salir todo el poder oculto de este. Según el anciano, Gohan ya había hecho salir la mayoría de su poder oculto por sí solo, así que casi todo el ritual solo fue una pérdida de tiempo, aunque el Supremo Kaio-Sama dijo que era para poner algo de "drama" a la situación. Gohan tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar al monstruo, pero se podría decir que jugó demasiado con él, y que se distrajo mucho, por lo que fue adsorbido. Pareciera que todo estuviera perdido, hasta que se les ocurrió una brillante idea..._

.-Le tendrás que ir a ayudar —Dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a Gokú —Te daré mi vida para que puedas volver a la Tierra. 

_.- ¿¡Cómo se le puede ocurrir eso!? ¡Usted no puede entregarle su vida a ningún humano! —Gritó Kibito, aunque se le olvidó de Gokú no es ningún terrícola. _

_.-Entonces todo el Universo desaparecerá, y seguro que Buu también llegara hasta aquí —Dijo el anciano, haciendo que el otro quedara en silencio._

_.- ¡Supremo Kaio-Sama no haga eso! —Dijo Shin— Yo... Le daré mi vida. También quiero ser útil. _

_.-No, tú aún tienes mucho que vivir. Yo ya soy viejo y... —No terminó de hablar, ya que fue interrumpido._

_ .-No puedo hacerlo —Dijo Gokú serio, mientras unas miradas se paraban en él. _

_.- ¿Pero no quiere salvar la vida de los demás, señor Gokú? —Preguntó Shin._

Para el hombre de cabello alborotado era una decisión difícil, ya que si revivía... no podría estar con ella. O a lo mejor sí, pero no cuando él quisiera. En el tiempo que estuvo muerto, él la visitaba todos los días después de entrenar. Así lograron conocerse mucho mejor. Él sabía sus gustos, sus miedos, su vida, entre otras cosas, e igualmente ella. ¿Y qué pensaría cuando llegue a visitarla de nuevo? Se supone que ella lo esperaría ¿Qué le diría? "Oye, reviví, ya no puedo estar contigo". ¡No! No lo hará. Gokú no es un hombre que se preocupa demasiado, pero cuando se trata de un ser querido, puede hacer cualquier cosa.

.-Ya entiendo que sucede —Dijo el anciano de espaldas, por lo que todos lo miraron. Él es el Dios supremo, por lo que puede saber esas cosas— ¿Qué tal si hablamos sobre eso? —Preguntó volteándose a ver al Saiyajin de Gi naranja, este asintió.

Caminaron hasta llegar a sentase bajo un árbol. Gokú estaba tranquilo, pero algo serio.

.- ¿A que se referirá el señor Gokú? —Decía Shin para sí mismo, pero fue audible para Kibito.

_.- ¿Hay alguna forma de que vuelva conmigo? —Dijo serio y frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, mientras el anciano ponía sus dedos en su mentón para pensar. _

_.-Si la hay —Respondió, lo que hizo que el hombre de cabello alborotado sonriera— ¿Estás dispuesto a dar lo que sea? _

_.-Si, lo estoy —Dijo. _

_El Supremo Kaio-Sama le explicó la única manera de hacer lo que Gokú pide. El Saiyajin no mostraba felicidad como siempre, el escucho atentamente lo que dijo el anciano. No estaba seguro si aceptar o no. _

_.-Será mejor que lo pienses bien —Dijo el anciano._

El Supremo Kaio-Sama le dio su vida al hombre de cabello alborotado, y este se tele transportó para pelear con el monstruo. El anciano fue a hablar con algunos otros dioses de El más allá, hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo.  


.-Entonces, estás diciendo que el Supremo Kaio-Sama te pidió que dieras algo ¿Qué era? —Preguntó Krillin.

.-Bueno... Sobre eso... —Decía Gokú un poco intranquilo y rascándose la nuca.

Todos pensaron que sería un alto precio por eso. Y en realidad, lo era. Nadie se imaginó exactamente que podría ser, hasta que… Finalmente el Saiyajin habló.

.-Le di la mitad de lo que me queda de vida a Milk —Respondió el hombre de cabello alborotado.

Todos, absolutamente todos quedaron en shock. Ese era el alto precio. ¿Quién iba a pensar que sería eso? Y quien sabe, a lo mejor Gokú muera en una semana, ya que le dio la mitad de su vida. A algunos, tales como Bulma, que ha conocido a Gokú desde que era niño, le dolió al saber que él Saiyajin vivirá menos de lo que viviría si no hubiera hecho eso. A Krillin igualmente le dolió, ya que Gokú era, es y será por siempre su mejor amigo. Y sus hijos, también llegaron a sentirse mal. El momento "Feliz" se convirtió en algo triste.

.-Papá... —Murmuraba Gohan con dolor.

.-Kakarotto... —Habló Vegeta, ya que simplemente no podía creerlo.

.-Gokú... —Dijeron varios de ellos, preocupados por el Saiyajin.

.-Gokú... ¿Por qué...? —Decía Milk a su esposo.

.-Porque te amo —Dijo y luego puso sus manos atrás de la cabeza, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa— Y si no estoy contigo, no sería lo mismo.

Todos miraban la escena ¿Gokú romántico? ¿Es eso acaso posible? Se nota que cambió un poco mientras estaba en El más allá. Videl y Míster Satán, que aún seguían allí no sabían nada de lo que hablaban, pero aún así, es un momento muy bello.

Después de eso, Gokú junto con su familia se fueron a la Montaña Paoz. Milk conoció a su segundo hijo, al verlo le recordaba mucho al Saiyajin pelinegro cuando era un niño. El sueño de Goten se había cumplido, por fin ha conocido a sus padres, y lo mejor es que estarán con él, aunque no sabe por cuánto tiempo, ya que su padre dio la mitad de su vida a su madre.  
Milk ahora ya no le obligaba a Gohan a que estudiase, decidió dejar que el escoja lo que quiere ser, igualmente para Goten.  
Ninguno de los tres Saiyajins dejaron de entrenar, porque nunca se sabe cuando viene un nuevo enemigo...

La historia Alternativa de Son Gohan ha llegado a su fin, y quien sabe, a lo mejor la historia siga… A lo mejor…

* * *

**Le doy las gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final. Pienso hacer una continuación en donde habrá romance entre GokuxMilk y GohanxVidel, ¿La hago?**

**Nos leemos en mis próximos Fics. Sayonara, minna!**


End file.
